


Sweet Pandemonium - Gally (The Maze Runner)

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Page 250 (Maze Runner), Psychological Torture, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, The Maze Runner Spoilers, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, slightly ooc Gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Summary: On my Tumblr, but thought I'd post it here too
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my Tumblr, but thought I'd post it here too

Gally hated change.

Everyone knew this.

So, it wasn’t too surprising that when the first girl in over two years got sent up in the Box, Gally didn’t take it too well.

He thought it would change things drastically. And it did, in a way.

Of course, all the guys in the Glade were fascinated by the human, having no memories of interacting with girls before they got sent up in the Box.

It was overwhelming for you, to say the least. Having all these guys ogle at you just because they were curious. Having no memories was overwhelming obviously, not knowing anything except your name and that you were now trapped in a glorified prison.

It took awhile for you to get used to everything, like everyone else. Alby’s usual stern tone when explaining most things to Greenies softened at your expense, but you didn’t know any better and just thought he was always nice.

It seemed that most of the Gladers tried their best to be overly nice to you. Even Gally tried not to be his usual douche self around you, albeit begrudgingly and not doing a very good job, but to the point where everyone else noticed his forced semi pleasant attitude around you.

Though Gally came to terms with a female being in the Glade eventually, he still went out of his way to avoid you at all costs. He didn’t hate you, per say, but he wasn’t in a hurry to be friends.

Of course, life had a way of screwing with people.

It just so happens that you were pretty good with your hands. So, when it came time to see if you were a Builder, you pretty much excelled in that area, much to Gally’s dismay.

Gally warmed up to you pretty quickly after working together for a week or so. He realized that you followed orders better than any slinthead that was currently working with him. To say he appreciated it would’ve been an understatement.

He still at you for any sliver of incompetence at any given moment.

You found yourself strangely attracted to his fiery personality. The Gladers didn’t really think much of him looks wise, but you thought him to be more handsome than any of the other Gladers.

Despite being a pretty damn good Builder, you still found yourself distracted by the everchanging maze.

It wasn’t like you wanted to be a Runner by any means, you pretty much thought the opposite. Building was definitely your calling, and you were content with the job. But just something about the maze, it almost felt like it was calling to you.

Every night, you’d have these horrible dreams. It was hard to place them whenever you woke up, but you remembered bits and pieces when you tried to think back on them hard enough.

It was strange to remember seeing Gally at one point. You remembered him in some sort of water, looking so scared. You happened to wake up crying after that dream, but thankfully no one seemed to notice, or care to notice.

The most prominent thing you took away from your dreams was one simple phrase that repeated over and over and over again.

“Wicked is good.”

~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Everything started to spiral out of control when a new Greenie came up in the Box, Thomas.

You didn’t know him, but you felt connected to him somehow. Why? You had no clue. It’s almost driving you crazy that you can’t place why you felt this way, and if you were being honest, it almost scared you.

Thomas felt this way as well. He felt that same type of connection to you. He never spoke of it for the sake of him sounding crazy, well, even more crazy than everyone else already thought him to be.

All it took was a simple glance in each other’s direction to realize you and Thomas felt the same way about each other.

“Y/N!”

Gally’s irritated tone snapped you out of your daze. “Sorry, what?”

Gally rolled his eyes. “That’s the third time you’ve dozed off today. Get it together, will ya? This shack needs to be built and I don’t feel like getting scolded by Alby because you didn’t do your part.”

You tried not to blush as the rest of the Builders looked at you with amusement, probably glad that they’re not getting yelled at for once.

Gally noticed your eyes traveling to the other Builders and huffed. “Get back to work, you shanks!”

You almost could’ve laughed at how fast they went back to work because they were pretty much scared of the boy.

“What’s up with you today, huh?” Gally asked, surprising you with his slightly softer tone.

You sighed, biting your lip in thought. “I don’t know. I guess it’s just one of those days.” You lied, partly. You truly didn’t know why you felt the way that you did, but had a feeling it was because of the new Greenie. But you didn’t need Gally to know that, especially after he’s expressed so many times about how he didn’t like Thomas.

Yeah...he didn’t need to know.

Gally raised his brow, clearly not buying her reasoning, but he decided not to push it. “Well, just, get back to work, okay?”

“For sure, Captain.” You fake saluted, a teasing smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

Gally rolled his eyes as he shook his head, struggling to hide a smile. “Shut up. Just get building.”

You sighed as you sat down in your hammock in the Homestead, relieved to have finished that new shack for the Slicers by sundown. After that talk with Gally, you made sure to focus extra hard and you managed to do more work than you thought you were capable of.

Your muscles ached badly. You needed a shower asap.

You tried not to scream when you bumped into a Glader, realizing it was just Thomas. “Oh, hey, Greenie.” You chuckled breathlessly.

Thomas’ face visibly from relaxed to one of irritation. “I have a name, you know.”

“Right. Right. Sorry. Guess I’m just happy that I’m not the one being called that anymore.” You chuckled, clearing your throat seconds after. “I was just heading to the showers so...”

Thomas blinked rapidly, quickly moving out of your way with a slight blush dusting his face. “Uh, Y/N?” He voiced, causing you to look back up to him with a smile. You noticed Thomas’ face contorting in thought. “Uh, sorry. Never mind.”

Before you could say anything, Thomas walked off in a hurry, causing you to tilt your head in confusion. But the aching muscles in your arms and legs begging for the coldness of the shower water caused you to shrug it off quicker than you normally would.

You tossed and turned that night, which was unusual as you normally were able to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

You felt like you woke up as soon as you fell asleep, the opening of the maze doors woke you from a less than pleasant dream. Yet again, the dream you had left your memory as soon as it appeared. The one thing attaching itself to you from the dream was a face. Thomas’ face.

You groaned as the rest of the Gladers started to get up for the day, knowing that you must’ve gotten an hour of sleep, if even that. You just accepted that it was probably going to be a shit day.

The Builders didn’t have much to do surprisingly, only needing to touch up a few things. But you absolutely didn’t mind the shorter work day, having the night that you had made it difficult to focus on anything. Even Gally’s pretty face.

Still, you didn’t want to be a useless shank. So, against your better judgement, you decided to help out Newt, Zart, and Thomas in the gardens.

You were tired as hell, but you wanted to talk to Thomas eventually, and befriending him felt like the best way to go about doing so. Plus, Newt was an absolute delight to be around.

“Eyo, Y/N.” Newt smiled, “Gally finally given ya a break?”

You laughed softly. “Nah, just a smaller work load today.”

Newt nodded. “Because you work so hard, no doubt. Things are gettin’ built a lot faster ever since you came up, love.”

You rolled your eyes playfully and grabbed a little basket to help pick off some ripe fruit. “I’m just good at following orders, if that’s something to be proud of.”

Newt chuckled. “You give about as many orders as Gally does nowadays. If anything, you seem to be partners.”

You knew Newt probably didn’t realize his phrasing, but it still made you blush nonetheless. “Gally’s an asshole.” Thomas muttered out.

You tried not to laugh loudly. “He has his moments, for sure.”

“Gally’s an alright bloke, he just has issues with change. He’ll warm up to ya eventually. He even avoided Y/N the first week and a half she got here. It’s just how he is.” Newt said.

“You seem close with him now.” Thomas said, looking at you.

You shrugged. “Uh, I’d say we’re friendly. Well, I guess my definition of friendly anyway.”

“Do us a favor, get us some more fertilizer.” Newt asked Thomas.

“Uh, sure. Where is it again?”

“Show him, will ya, Y/N?” Newt asked.

“Yeah, sure.” You nodded. “Let’s go, Greenie.”

“You really think Gally’ alright?” Thomas asked once you both got a few meters into the woods.

“Yeah, I think so. Like Newt said, he’s just scared of change. I think it’s understandable when you live in a box that you can never leave, unless you wanna get horrifically murdered by Grievers.”

“When you put it like that, then yeah. I guess change would be pretty scary.” Thomas paused, “I just, I don’t understand how you guys have been here for three years without making any progress.”

“You’re acting like it’s easy, Thomas. I’m no Runner, but I can tell how hard it is to run a changing maze every single day, having to map it, fearing for your life in the process.”

Thomas stayed silent after that, only speaking up when you both passed the Deadheads. “Who was George?” He asked.

You shrugged. “I wasn’t around when he died. He was the first one to get stung by a Griever from what Newt told me...he wasn’t too eager to talk about him anymore after that.”

“Y/N?” Thomas started, “I don’t really know how else to put this without sounding crazy but...I feel like I know you from somewhere. I know how it sound but-”

The look on you face stopped Thomas from speaking any further. You couldn’t even describe how you were feeling. Almost like relief, but fear, all meshed together in some sort of weird understanding. “You feel that way too?”

A sudden snap of a twig caused the moment between you and Thomas to end abruptly, you both twisting around to see another Glader. “Ben?” Thomas asked.

You eyed the Glader up and down, noticing how frightening he looked. Black and purple veins protruding out all over his body. His eyes red, almost bloodshot. His heavy threatening gaze on you and Thomas.

He had been stung.

You never saw how anyone looked after being stung, not really. You imagined horrible things, things more horrible than how Ben looked now. But seeing him like that disturbed you to no end.

“Ben...” You said slowly. “Are you okay?”

Ben grunted in response, looking in between you and Thomas like he couldn’t decide who to look at. “You did this.” He whispered harshly.

You brows furrowed in confusion. “What? What do you mean?”

“You did this.” Ben raised his voice. “I saw you. Both of you! This is your fault!”

You gasped when Ben suddenly charged at you and Thomas. All the breath being knocked out of your lungs when he body slammed you into the ground.

You and Ben struggled on the floor, him quickly gaining the upper hand and placing his hands firmly on you throat. “Get off her, man!” Thomas yelled, tackling Ben off of your smaller body.

You coughed violently, gasping for oxygen as the pressure on your windpipe finally disappeared as Thomas saved you from being choked to death.

You looked around to see Thomas hit the infected Glader with an animal skull just in time, him quickly pushing a now disoriented Ben off of him and soon helping you to your feet. “Go, go!” Thomas yelled in your ear.

You didn’t have to be told twice.

You and Thomas took off in a sprint, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you feared of being caught by the fellow Glade member. The confusion taking a hold of your mind as you ran, still having no idea why Ben seemed so hateful towards you and Thomas.

Thankfully, you didn’t have to think about it anymore. Ben ultimately catching up to you both due to his Runner status and tackling you and Thomas down a hill.

You groaned in pain, feeling your body topple over and landing on your arm painfully.

Thomas, yet again, helped you get to your feet, making sure you didn’t get left behind. You yelped in pain as he grabbed your now aching arm, pulling you along as he yelled for help as loud as he could.

You almost felt relieved when you saw the Gladers running to your aid, but it was short lived.

Ben grabbed your bad arm and pulled you back, making you fall on your back, but he still went after Thomas first. “Hey!” Newt’s voice filled the air, then a sickening thump, Ben immediately falling to the ground.

Newt quickly ordered the Gladers to hold down the struggling boy, Thomas quickly rushing over to you. “Oh shit, are you okay?”

You nodded, sitting up with a painful groan. You looked down at your arm to see it bruised and bloody, short jagged cuts deep in her skin.

Ben screamed bloody murder over and over again, so loud and animalistic that it even your throat hurt, even though it already hurt from being choked before.

After being taken to the other Med-jacks, it didn’t take for Gally to barge into the room, an almost angry look on his face. “How’s Ben?” You asked.

Gally could’ve scoffed at the question. Obviously Ben wasn’t okay, but you asking about him first was the reason he could’ve thrown a fit. He had seen you at the scene, wanting so badly to go to your aid first, but he needed to help the Gladers get Ben to the Pit. “Seriously? How are you? You were hurt.”

“She’s fine.” Jeff answered for you. “A sprain, and some marks from Ben’s nails.”

Gally would’ve sighed in relief, if Thomas wasn’t there too. “Why were you even with that shank anyway?” He asked, acting like Thomas wasn’t even there.

“What? Just because you don’t like him, that means I can’t hang out with him?” You sassed.

Gally glared at you and Thomas. “Ben’s gonna get banished at sundown. Do me a favor and stay away until it’s over.”

You rolled your eyes as Gally exited the room, trying not to cry at the thought of a Glader getting sent to their death. “What, banished?” Thomas asked you.

You closed your eyes with a heavy sigh. “You know there’s cure for getting stung...it would be too dangerous to keep him here.”

Thomas quickly left the room, probably leaving to see what was going to happen to poor Ben.

At first, when Gally told you to keep away from the banishment, it just made you want to go just to spite him. But you had seen a banishment before, and it was horrible. It still haunted your dreams sometimes. You really didn’t feel like reliving that again, so you listened.

That, of course, didn’t stop you from finding Gally after the fact.

“Hey...” You said softly, running up to Gally to walk with him to the wall of names.

Gally didn’t say anything, he just kept his gaze ahead of him. You knew he was hurting. Ben was his friend after all. You looked down at his hand that wasn’t carrying a torch, and your hand twitched forward, gently grabbing his large hand.

You could sense that Gally tensed at first, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he squeezed you hand, letting you know it was okay.

“Hold this please.” Gally said, barely a whisper, handing over his torch to you.

You held the torch up as Gally reached up, placing his chisel at Ben’s name to cross his name out.

Another day, another death.

“I’m sorry, Gally.” You whispered, placing a gentle hand on his board shoulder.

Gally simply nodded, giving you a weak smile as he walked away, leaving you at the wall with only the torch as your light in the growing darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Yet another restless night and strange dreams had you up and atom as soon as the sun started to come up, and you managed to notice Minho going into the maze...with Alby.

Strange...Alby wasn’t a Runner.

You quickly got dressed in your usual Builder attire, wincing as you tried to get around your sprained arm, and headed over to Newt, who was walking back from the maze doors. “Dude, what the hell? Why is Alby going into the maze?” You asked hastily.

Newt sighed, keeping up with his pace back towards the Homestead. “He’s gone to retrace Ben’s steps. See why he might’ve been stung in the middle of the day.” He explained. “He’ll be fine, Y/N.” He said, sensing your apprehension towards the situation.

Gally didn’t take the news of Alby too well when he found out. He thought it was stupid, and understandably so. But he tried not to let it distract him from doing his job. Although, your obvious distraction caused him to get a little hotheaded.

“If you’re not gonna focus, then just go do something else.” Gally scolded.

“What? I-I’m not...distracted.” A lie, but not for the reasons Gally thought. You knew Alby could take care of himself, it was the newfound information that Thomas felt just like you is what was insanely distracting.

Gally chuckled bitterly. “Yeah...right. Just go hang out with your new buddy or something.”

Your heart seemed to clench at Gally’s hurtful tone, but you chose to wear a bored expression and listened to his petty request. “Fine.”

Newt smirked when he saw your scowl as you walked over to their little group, clutching you machete tightly. “Trouble in paradise?” He teased.

You held up your middle finger, proceeding to kneel down beside Zart to help him cut down a tree base with your good arm, which was thankfully your dominant one. “Never been paradise.” You muttered. “He’s upset about Alby.”

“Don’t bring it up, please. Tommy and I just had a lengthy conversation about it.” Newt sighed, giving an irritated glance over to the Greenie who was sitting on a log with Chuck.

Thomas rolled his eyes, getting up to help cut down the last of the tree. “There ya go, Greenie.”

You looked up towards the sky, noticing the darkening of the clouds and the cooler air, soon feeling the cool water raining down. “Great.” You mumbled, gathering your tools and heading to the Homestead along with everyone else.

You and Gally met each other’s gaze while walking towards cover from the rain, he seemed remorseful, but he looked away and continued forward. “You alright?” Thomas asked from beside you.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine. What about you?”

Thomas sighed. “I’m worried about Minho and Alby. Shouldn’t they be back by now?”

You shrugged, trying not to think about losing even more Gladers, but Thomas was less than satisfied with that answer and went to Newt.

Instead of following after Thomas, you went deeper into the Homestead, heading towards her hammock just to rest your feet while you could, also trying to ignore the aching in your arm.

You didn’t know how much you could take of this. Spending your whole life in a prison, constantly watching your new friends die one after another. It was sickening. You didn’t want this to be your life. It couldn’t be. You felt like Thomas felt the same way, but you couldn’t be sure just like you couldn’t be sure if he felt the same way about your “connection.”

God, you were so tired.

“Y/N?”

You sighed when you saw Gally looking to you with a face of slight concern. “What is it?” You asked, not exactly trying to sound polite.

Gally scratched the back of his neck and took a step forward to you. “I just wanna say...I’m...sorry.” He said, sounding like just saying the words were painful. “I’m just worried, I guess. About Alby.”

You nodded, understanding as you felt the same way. Though, being worried didn’t cause you to be overly mean to someone, but you didn’t feel that saying it out loud would get the conversation anywhere. “I get it. I’m worried too.”

“Can I sit?” Gally asked, pointing to your hammock.

You blushed slightly, but nodded anyway, scooting over a bit to give him room to sit comfortably.

Trying not to blush was extremely difficult as it was, so trying not to blush when Gally sat right beside you, his body slightly leaning against yours, it was damn near impossible.

“If I hurt your feelings, Y/N, I’m sorry.” Gally sighed. “The whole thing with Ben...”

“It’s okay, Gally.” You gave a reassuring smile, gently taking a hold of his larger hand. You almost grinned when you saw his face flush red. “Ben didn’t deserve to be stung. He was a good guy.” You said, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles.

“All he wanted was to find a way out...look where that got him.” Gally huffed, making you frown. “These shanks just gotta realize this is our home now.”

You shook her head. “This isn’t our home, Gally. Someone put us here, mostly likely against our will. This will never be our home.”

Gally scoffed. “Come on, Y/N.”

“We shouldn’t have to settle for this. We don’t belong here.” You sighed, getting up from your hammock as you heard the rain stop thumping against the building.

Everyone gathered at the maze doors, waiting to see if the two Runner boys were alive, if they make it back before the doors closed.

Newt was visibly on edge, as was Thomas. The rest of the Gladers basically had the mentally that Minho and Alby were goners. Gally stood beside you as you were biting your nails nervously. You weren’t particularly close with Alby, but hanging around Newt meant hanging around Minho, therefore you were his friend by association.

As the doors groaned loudly, you let out a quiet whimper, running your fingers through your hair furiously as the doors started to close. Gally placed his hand on your shoulder to try and comfort you in some way, but it didn’t do much when Thomas pointed out two shadowy figured at the end of the entrance passage of the maze.

“It’s them!” Thomas yelled.

But something was wrong.

Minho was dragging an unconscious Alby by his arms. The doors were still closing rapidly, all the Gladers yelling words of encouragement toward Minho...he wasn’t going to make it.

“Thomas, no!” You yelled along with the rest of the Glader boys, watching in horror as he made a run for it before the doors closed completely.

If it weren’t for Gally keeping a firm hand on your shoulder, you would’ve absolutely ran after Thomas, probably getting crushed to death in process. “No! Fuck!” You yelled, shoving Gally off of you and storming off towards the woods.

“Y/N! Wait! Goddamn it...” Gally called out after you, trying to jog to catch up with you. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He yelled when he finally found you.

“What?” You yelled.

“You were gonna go after that slinthead! Why the fuck would you do that, huh?” Gally fussed, making you groan and roll your eyes. “Answer me!”

“I know him!” You let out in a rage, immediately sighing in frustration.

Gally furrowed his brows. “What...what do you mean you know him?” He asked, almost accusatory.

“I...I don’t remember him. I just feel like I know him, or knew him. Before the maze, and I don’t know why. It’s confusing, I know. But it’s something I can just feel in my gut.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

You sighed. “I know...trust me, I know. I didn’t ask for this.”

“Even if you did somehow knew him before coming here, that doesn’t mean you have to risk your life for him. It was stupid. And if I wasn’t there, you’d be dead right now.” Gally scolded, and then he sighed. “Do you...have feelings for him?”

You snapped your head up towards Gally with a look of shock. You definitely never expected to hear that come from his mouth. “What? No!”

“Don’t lie to me, please.”

“No! I don’t, geez. I like you, shuckface!”

Gally paled. He wasn’t exactly expecting that either. “You do?” He stuttered.

You rolled your eyes for, probably, the tenth time that day. “Yes, you twit. I thought that was obvious.”

Gally seemed speechless for a moment, placing his hands on his hips while looking to the ground. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

You chuckled bitterly. “When would I have had the time?”

He shrugged. “You did now.” You sighed yet again. “I’d kiss you, but you seem to be in a state of distress...”

You gave him an incredulous look. “And you’re not distressed? I know you don’t like Thomas, but Minho and Alby?”

“I do care, okay? But they’re gone now...there’s nothing we could’ve done.”

“There was though! We could’ve sent someone to find them!”

“It’s against the rules, you know that.”

“Just something! Not just stand there and wait...” Your voice wavered.

Gally sighed, taking some steps toward you until he was right in front of you, placing a gentle hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry...that we couldn’t save them.” He said, pulling you into a hug while you just let tears fall freely from your eyes.

“They could still make it...” You whispered, making Gally huff and release his hold on you.

“Y/N...you can’t be this dense. You know no one-”

“Survives a night in the maze, I know. But Thomas is different...”

Gally rolled his eyes, running his hands over his face with a groan. “I can’t listen to you drive yourself crazy over this. They’re gone, okay! They’re probably already dead. So just stop trying to convince yourself that they’re not. It’s the best, for you and the others.”

“Gally-”

“Drop it.” He deadpanned, turning and storming off towards the Homestead.

You didn’t want to believe him. You couldn’t. You couldn’t believe the first person you felt you might’ve known outside the Glade was dead after just days of meeting him.

So you kept telling yourself Thomas will survive. Minho can survive. And Alby.

You didn’t speak to Gally at all after that conversation.

A lot of the Gladers thought you were insane, believing that there could be any hope for the three boys. Some of them were just curious, them all sitting scattered around the maze doors. But Chuck was standing right beside you, just anxious for those large doors to open.

You were grateful for Chuck.

You definitely felt a bit protective of him, since he was the youngest. It made you wonder if you had any siblings in the outside world, if they were even alive. If you did, you hoped that at least one of your parents were alive to take care of them if they were on the younger side. 

But you probably would never know.

You and Chuck’s ears immediately perked up when the doors started to groan, signaling that they were about to open for the day.

Newt was anxious to see if the boys made it as well. He didn’t want to lose any more friends. Even if he did go out to the Deadheads to cry out his frustration, he pretty much had already come to terms with the losses as soon as the doors closed yesterday evening.

You nervously starting biting off some of the rougher skin around your nails as the doors slowly parted open, just hoping that you’d see those three boys waiting to come back inside the Glade.

You winced when you accidently bit too much skin off, looking down to see crimson already start to bead at the surface of your thumb.

You sighed.

It felt like this was the longest time it’s ever taken for the doors to open. Probably because your anxiety was in overdrive, basically on the verge of a panic attack, but you didn’t let it show. You couldn’t, not when Newt would absolutely send you off to Jeff to do those stupid breathing exercises that you hated when you first came up in the Box.

Gally wasn’t at the doors, obviously. You knew he wouldn’t, not even for you. He was adamant that his fellow Gladers were already dead. God, you never wanted someone to be wrong so bad.

And yet, the doors now fully opened...there was no one on the other side.

You felts tears burning your eyes as Newt placed his hands on you and Chuck’s shoulders, but you refused to let them fall. “I’m sorry...but I told you, they’re not comin’ back.” Newt said sadly.

“Come on, Y/N.” Chuck sighed, dejectedly turning around to head back towards the middle of the Glade.

You almost did too...until you heard the shuffling of feet from inside the maze. So did Chuck.

You gasped when you saw Minho and Thomas carrying Alby. “No way...”

“Yeah!” Chuck cheered, while you ran into the maze corridor to help the two boys carry a still unconscious Alby, while all the other Gladers came back to witness this...a miracle really. It was against the rules, but couldn’t care less.

“How?” Was all you could say, in shock and awe.

“Just help us get this shank inside, will ya?” Minho grunted, while Thomas gave you an exhausted smile.

“Easy, easy.” Thomas said while lowering Alby to the ground, the Gladers surrounding the three boys.

“You saw a Griever?” Chuck asked, seeing that Alby was stung when Jeff looked over him.

“Yeah, I saw one.” Thomas panted.

Minho seemed to smirk, making you furrow your brows in confusion. “He didn’t just see it...he killed it.”


	4. Chapter 4

To say Gally was pissed that you went into the maze would be an understatement, even if you just went down the main corridor to help the boys get Alby inside the Glade.

Thankfully Gally didn’t have time to scold you too much, because after making sure Alby was situated in the Med-jacks care, the Keepers called a meeting to discuss the whole situation.

This should be fun...

As always, it was a little tough corralling everyone into council hall. But after everyone settled into their seats, Gally stood up to speak first after glancing your way for a moment.

“Things are changing.” Gally started. “There’s no denying that. First, Ben gets stung in broad daylight, and then Alby. And now our Greenie here has taken it upon himself to go into the maze. Which is a clear violation of our rules here.”

“Yeah, but he saved Alby’s life.” Frypan voiced, some Gladers nodding into agreement.

“Did he?” He countered. “For three years, we have coexisted with these things, and now you’ve killed one of them.” He pointed at Thomas. “Who knows what that means for us?”

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” Newt asked calmly.

“He has to be punished.” Gally said like it was the obvious action, making the whole room speak up with their disagreements, including you.

You scoffed. “You think he should be punished because he tried to save his life?”

Gally glared at you. “He still broke the rules.”

“So I guess that means Y/N has to be punished too.” Minho voiced, gaining the attention of the other Gladers. “She went into the maze.”

Gally rolled his eyes. “Not like that Greenie did.”

“Rules are rules, right, Gally? Or are you suggesting Y/N should get special treatment cause she’s a girl, or cause she’s special to you?”

“Minho.” Newt interrupted, sighing in frustration. “You were there with him. What do you think?”

Minho threw Gally a glare before sighing softly. “I think...in all the time we’ve been here, no one’s ever killed a Griever before. When I turned tail and ran, this dumb shank stood behind to help Alby. Look, I don’t know if he’s brave or stupid...whatever it is, we need more of it. I say we make him a Runner.”

“A Runner? What? Minho, let’s not jump the gun here, alright?” Fry voiced, along with everyone else voicing their opinions, even Chuck trying to get a chant in Thomas’ favor going, but failing.

“If you want to throw the newbie a parade, that’s fine. Go ahead. But if there is one thing that I know about the maze, it is that you do not-”

A rumbling and sudden blaring horn interrupted Gally, echoing around the entire Glade and making your ears hurt. But you knew that noise, it was what you heard when you came up in the Box. But it’s not even close to a month yet. Nothing is supposed to be coming up yet. So, what the hell is happening?

Gally and Newt ran out, taking off toward the Box immediately, you and the rest of the Gladers following closely behind.

You quickly made it to the Box, standing beside Gally as he and Newt opened the doors.

“What the hell?” You whispered as everyone crowded around the Box, Thomas pushing his way to the front.

“It’s another girl.” Newt said, looking up to the group in confusion, and to you briefly. “I think she’s dead...”

The girl was fair, long dark hair slightly covering her face. She was unconscious, but thankfully she was still breathing from what you could see. You looked to her hand, seeing that there was something she was clutching onto. “What’s in her hand?”

Newt leaned over and gently grabbed what was in her hand, a piece of paper. “She’s the last one...ever.” Newt read, once again looking up in confusion.

The girl mumbled in her state, and you could’ve sworn you heard your name come from her mouth. “Did you hear-”

The girl gasped loudly, interrupting your question and causing everyone to jump in shock, her eyes opening wide. “Thomas.” She panted, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and falling back into unconsciousness.

Everyone looked to Thomas, who looked just as in shock as all the other Gladers.

“Y/N, help me bring her up, will ya?” Newt asked.

“Why me?”

“Well, you’re...ya know...” You rolled your eyes, reluctantly hopping down into the Box and helping Newt carry the girl out and handing her over to the Med-jacks care. Thankfully, your arm was mostly healed from Ben’s attack, well, the sprained part anyway. “We’ve got it from here, Y/N, thank you.”

You nodded, but you didn’t leave. You stared at the girl, feeling a familiar feeling, almost like with Thomas. It was different, but the same. You felt a headache coming on just by trying to make sense of this feeling that you don’t remember ever having, but you knew you had nonetheless.

“Y/N?” Newt snapped you out of your trance.

“Uh, sorry. I’ll leave now.”

You left the room in a hurry, almost running into Thomas and Minho in the process. “You good?” Minho asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just feeling a little headache.” You smiled weakly.

Thomas gave you a look, and you knew he wasn’t buying it. But you had a feeling he didn’t have the time to call you out so you pushed past them and headed to the watering station.

You just needed water, that was probably it. You’ll be fine once you have some water.

You sighed in relief once you took some gulps of the water from the faucet. It wasn’t cold, but it still felt nice. Your headache didn’t go away unfortunately.

When you saw Gally walking over to you, part of you just wanted to leave. But knowing him, he probably wouldn’t let you leave so easily without talking to him. You turned around to lean against the makeshift sink, tapping your foot impatiently as you prepared yourself for a probable exhausting conversation.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” You huffed.

“Get the girl to the Med-jacks okay?”

“Yep.”

“What happened to your thumb?”

You lifted your hand up to your face, looking over your thumb. The peeled off skin had already scarred over. It didn’t hurt when you didn’t think about it, but now that Gally pointed it out, you felt the pulsing throbs of pain from the little wound.

“Irrelevant. What do you want?” You asked, briefly sucking on your thumb to try and ease the pain.

“What the hell is up with you, huh? I’m the one who’s supposed to be mad at you.” Gally huffed.

“You kept trying to make me believe that Thomas and Minho were already dead, Gally. You didn’t even try to think anything else.” You crossed your arms.

A tense pause before Gally spoke again.

“That was a really stupid thing you did today, you know. Going into the maze.”

You rolled your eyes. “I barely went five feet.”

“Minho was right.” Gally sighed. “I can’t give you special treatment. You’ll have to be punished along with the Greenie.”

“I wouldn’t need or want special treatment anyway, especially from you.”

Gally chuckled bitterly. “Just yesterday you told me you liked me, and now you’re acting like you hate me. God, if that girl acts anything like you-”

“What, huh?” You interrupted harshly.

One of the Builders came running up to you and Gally, panting in exhaustion when he finally reached you. “What is it?”

“That Greenie and a bunch of other Gladers ran into the maze.”

You quickly snapped your head towards your fellow Builder. “What?” You yelped. “When?”

“Just a few minutes ago.”

Gally’s face quickly contorted in anger, shaking his head before storming off. “Where are you going?” You asked, struggling to keep up with his long legs.

“Finding Newt. If that Greenie comes back alive, there’s no way he’s not gonna be punished now.”

It was hard to argue with Gally when he set his mind to something, especially when it’s about something that he was probably right about. There was no argument that you could’ve made that would help Thomas, the boy really just loved looking for trouble.

You stopped following after Gally, and went to find Chuck to see him already at the maze doors. “Gally’s on a warpath.”

“What do you mean?” Chuck stuttered, startled by your sudden presence beside him and looking around nervously.

“Thomas went into the maze again, but you already know that, don’t you.” You smirked, causing Chuck to blush. “Gally found out about it. Make sure he knows when he gets back, okay, bud?”

Chuck quickly nodded, nervously smiling as you ruffled his curly hair.

When they got back, you stood outside council hall. You weren’t allowed in the meeting, since it was Keepers only. But you paced back and forth, trying not to bite the same thumb that you did this morning.

You really had to work on your nervous tics.

You looked up expectantly when you heard the building’s doors open, an angry looking Gally storming out and walking past you. “Wait, what happened?” You asked, jogging to keep up with his pace.

“Newt made that shank a Runner.”

You were speechless. A Runner? You didn’t think Thomas would get appointed with such a job so early on. “That’s it?”

Gally suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing you to almost trip and fall when you tried to stop mid jog. “Why are you talking to me, huh? If you hate me, shouldn’t you be ignoring me?” He said, glaring at you as he spoke.

“I never said I hated you. Don’t be so dramatic.”

Gally scoffed. “I’m being dramatic? Yeah, right.” He started to walk again, but you got in his way.

“Gally, wait.” Gally stopped, even though he could’ve easily moved you out of the way. “Hey, I’m sorry, okay? I don’t hate you. I don’t. I was mad at you, is all.” You looked down nervously from his intense gaze.

Gally sighed softly, gently bringing you into a hug, tender much like the one he gave you yesterday. “I’m sorry too. I didn’t want to hurt your feelings or anything.”

“It’s okay.” You smiled weakly. “So, what was the verdict?”

Gally scratched the back of his neck and bit his lip nervously. “Uh, well, a night in the Pit with no food or water.”

“For him?”

“For both of you.” You closed your eyes and nodded, you weren’t really surprised. “I would’ve tried to lessen your punishment if we had made up earlier.”

You shook your head and smiled. “It’s alright, Gal. I can handle the Pit. It’s not like I haven’t spent a couple nights there anyway.”

Gally grinned and chuckled, starting to walk to the Builder’s area right beside you, making sure that you could keep up with him. “Right, right, I remember. You certainly taught Winston to never catcall you ever again. Poor shank couldn’t even walk right for days after you kicked him.”

“Shouldn’t have commented on my tits.” You shrugged, smirking slightly as you remembered Gally’s laugh when it happened.

“It was pretty badass, in my opinion.” Gally playfully knocked himself against you.

“Alby didn’t seem to think so.”

“You shouldn’t have been punished for that. Even I thought it was stupid.”

“Thanks, Captain.” You smiled softly, the smile itching to grow wider when Gally’s face flushed red.

“The girl’s awake!”

You and Gally both turned to see all the Gladers surrounding the watch tower, all ducking the various rocks that were being thrown off. “That’s probably not good...” You mumbled, taking off with Gally towards the commotion.

As soon as you both got to the base of the tower, it didn’t even take a minute before Gally got frustrated with the girl. But you were more frustrated even more by all the boys that seemed to be having fun. You understood how the girl was feeling after all.

“Guys, maybe we should give her some space!” You tried yelling over the ruckus, to no avail.

Not really a surprise there.

Seeing Newt in the crowd, you walked up to him while trying to dodge the rocks in the process. “I don’t think she likes us very much.” He chuckled when he noticed you next to him.

“Well no wonder, she’s probably terrified. You guys aren’t even giving her time to adjust here.”

“We just wanna know why she’s here, that’s all! I didn’t think being curious was a crime!” Fry voiced.

“It’s not! But we’ll have to ask her when she’s ready.” You insisted, then yelping in pain when a rock landed on top of your head. “Ow...”

“Throw one more of those things!” Gally yelled, quickly being interrupted by a rock landing on his head. You tried not to laugh at the comedic timing...

Thankfully, the Med-jacks brought Thomas back from wherever he was and you quickly ran to him. “Go on and talk to her, Greenie.”

“What? Why me?”

“She said your name, Thomas. Out of all the guys here, you’ll be the one she talks to...probably.”

“Not to butt in,” Jeff voiced from beside you, “but she was saying your name in her sleep too.”

“Uh, what?”


	5. Chapter 5

To think the day wouldn’t get any weirder, and yet, Jeff seemed to drop the bomb that made your head spin.

“What?” You stuttered. You thought you only hallucinated the girl saying your name before, in the Box. “No, that can’t be right, man.”

Jeff shrugged. “I heard what I heard.”

“Geez, were you stung by a Griever or something?” You snapped, making Jeff hold his hands up in fake surrender.

“We should both go talk to her then if that’s the case. Plus, you’re a girl too. It might make her feel more at ease.” Thomas suggested.

“Oh, you noticed?” You huffed.

Thomas gently grabbed your upper arm, forcing you to walk with him. “Look, I know this situation is weird. Really weird. But we need to find out what she knows, why she’s here, and if she feels the way we do.”

You lightly shook your head, running your fingers through the knots in your hair. “I don’t know...this whole thing is messed up. I still have no clue why we feel connected in some way, man. Ugh, I feel my headache coming back...”

“Hey, I don’t either. But we should at least try to understand, okay?” 

You sighed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. I mean, two strangers going up to talk to her at once, don’t you think she’d feel a bit ambushed? I would.”

“Yeah, okay, fine. But stay at the tower, alright?” You nodded reluctantly, Thomas giving you a reassuring smile. “Okay then, let’s go.”

Gally glared at Thomas as he walked up to the tower with you by his side. “Hey, it’s Thomas!” Thomas called up to the girl, and she stopped throwing rocks at the Gladers.

The girl peaked her head over the side of the tower, and you gave a little wave. “I’m going up, alone.” Thomas announced, giving you a light nod.

All the Gladers started to saunter away as Thomas carefully ascended the ladders of the tower. “Man, is this what all girls are like?” Fry voiced.

“Hey!” You pretended to be offended.

Fry paled at your tone, suddenly becoming a stuttering mess. “Well, I mean, well, I didn’t mean, uh, you just, uh, it’s like you’re one of us. Not like a boy! Uh-”

“Chill, Fry.” Gally chuckled, waving him off. “He’s got a point though. You definitely weren’t this hostile when you came up.”

“Probably cause I wasn’t constantly harassed with questions I didn’t know the answer to.”

Gally rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Come on, let’s leave the Greenies alone.” He said, turning around, giving you a look of confusion when you didn’t follow suit. “What?”

“She might need back up.” You shrugged.

Gally snorted. “From that shank?” When he saw you were actually staying, his amused face fell. “Something about girls gotta stick together or something, huh?”

You smiled weakly. “Something like that.”

Gally huffed, throwing his arms up weakly. “Fine. You know where to find me.” He said then walked away, catching up with the other Gladers.

It was a few minutes of waiting before Thomas called out for you. “You can come up.”

“You sure?” You asked, only for Thomas to wave you up as a response. “Alright then...” You mumbled to yourself, climbing the sets of ladders.

You almost gasped when you saw the girl holding a machete by her side. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Thomas quickly reassured you.

“I’d very much like it if she put the machete down.” You said with a nervous chuckle.

The girl reluctantly handed the blade over to Thomas, and you felt safe enough to fully enter the top of the watch tower.

“You’re Y/N then?” The girl voiced.

You nodded. “Yep, that would be me.”

“This is Teresa.” Thomas introduced.

“Wow, she remembered her name already?” Thomas nodded. “Well, nice to meet you, Teresa.” You said, her name flowing off your tongue perfectly.

Thomas handed you a couple vials of blue liquid, and you looked to him with confusion. “What’s this?”

Thomas immediately huffed, leaning back defeatedly. “I was really hoping you’d have some idea.”

You furrowed your brows together. “Why would I know?”

“Teresa and I already talked about this. It seems like we’re the only ones that are different.”

“What, different how?”

“We feel connected, you and me, Teresa and I...and we can remember certain things too.”

“Can you remember anything?” Teresa asked, and you quietly sucked in a breath.

“I have these weird dreams...but, I thought they were just dreams, you know. I saw you, Thomas, in my dreams. And I heard this woman speaking-”

“Saying that wicked is good?” Thomas interrupted, making you blink in shock.

“Yeah...” You whispered softly.

All three of you seemed to not know what to say after that. Looking out the tower, you saw Gally from afar, looking at the three of you sitting together with his arms crossed. Seeing him in a dream felt even weirder to you almost, especially since he was struggling from what you could decipher. But you felt no reason to give out that information, knowing that Teresa and Thomas couldn’t be able to tell you even if they wanted to.

You looked down to the vials in your hands, seeing the W.C.K.D logo that seemed to be everywhere around the Glade and the Glade’s supplies. “What do you think these do?” You voiced, not really expecting a real answer. “There’s a needle at the tip, like a syringe or something.”

“I thought about that too.” Thomas paused. “Maybe they could help Alby.”

“We don’t even know what it is though.”

“Probably not gonna damage him anymore than he already is, could it?” Thomas shrugged.

“I suppose it’s worth a try.” You stood up. “We should tell Newt.” You reached out a hand to Teresa, offering her a smile. Giving back a smile, she took your hand and you lifted her up.

You, Thomas, and Teresa all walked to the Med-jacks, seeing Newt already there watching over Alby. “What is it?” Newt asked.

“These were in Teresa’s pocket when she came up.” You said, handing the vials to Newt.

“We think it can help Alby.” Thomas said.

“We don’t even know what this stuff is. We don’t know who sent it, or why it came up with you. I mean, for all we know, this thing could kill him.” Newt fussed.

“He’s already dying. Look at him. How could this possibly make it any worse?” Thomas said. “Come on, it’s worth a try.”

Newt looked on at Alby, debating it for a minute before he finally gave his answer. “Alright...do it.” He said to Thomas, handing him a vial.

Thomas quickly went over to a struggling Alby, situating the syringe to his skin. “Okay...”

Everyone jumped in shock as Alby suddenly grabbed a hold of Thomas. “You shouldn’t be here! You shouldn’t be here!” Alby screamed at him, his eyes open wide in fear.

You and everyone in the room quickly went to hold Alby down as he fought to free himself. “Get the syringe!”

Teresa quickly injected the syringe into Alby, him immediately calming and passing out. “Well...that worked.” Jeff said.

“Geez...” You exhaled a shaky breath and placing a hand over your chest, feeling your heart beat rapidly. “I, uh, need to take a breather.”

“Okay, from now on, someone stays here and watches him around the clock.” You heard Newt say as you exited the room, walking out of the building to take some needed deep breaths.

It was dark out, and you could feel the weight of your tiredness hit you as the cool night air blew past you. You were actually looking forward to sleep. But then seeing Gally walk up to you made you remember you couldn’t sleep in your comfortable hammock that night. “Hey...” He said.

“It’s time, huh?” You weakly smiled.

“Hey, I’ll try to make it up to you, okay?”

“No need, Gally. I broke the rules, plain and simple. Shall I go get Thomas?” You asked, pointing back to the building you just exited.

Gally rolled his eyes. “No. I’d prefer to walk with you without that shank.”

“Well,” You motioned in the direction of the Slammer, “lead the way, Captain.”

You noticed Gally glancing at you from time to time on the way to the Slammer. “What?”

Gally sighed softly. “I just really wish I didn’t get you punished for something stupid...”

“And what about Thomas?” You smiled playfully.

“That shank actually deserved to be punished.” He scowled.

“Why do you hate Thomas so much?” You asked, starting to get really annoyed all of a sudden.

Gally shook his head disapprovingly. “He’s changing everything. He’s gonna destroy everything, everything that we’ve worked so hard to build. He’s probably gonna get us killed. And that girl...who knows what she’s gonna do.”

“The girl’s name is Teresa...”

Gally stopped walking half way to the Slammer, turning to you with a slight glare. “What you said about Thomas...did you mean that?”

You were rendered speechless. You had no idea how Gally would react if you buckled down on your feeling about Thomas...and now Teresa. Would he start to dislike you too? “I...” You stuttered.

“You said you felt like you knew him. Why?”

“I...I really don’t know why. It’s just a feeling...”

“And the girl, Teresa, what about her? I heard she was saying your name too. And you all were talking up on the tower.”

You sighed, reluctantly nodding, not being able to lie to Gally. “I don’t know what’s going on, Gal...” You whispered. He kept his typical harsh expression plastered on his face, his grip on his torch tightening slightly. “I guess you hate me now, huh...” 

Gally sighed through his nose, turning back to continue walking to the Slammer.

You tried not to tear up as you kept following after him, trying not to trip over roots and twigs that littered the ground as Gally kept his torch in front in him.

Gally opened up one of the Slammer doors, waiting for you to get in the makeshift cell, avoiding your eyes.

You walked up to the cell, but stopping in front of Gally. He didn’t even look at you. “Gal...” He briefly met your gaze. “...I’m sorry.”

Gally didn’t say anything as you entered the cell, taking a seat against the back wall. He paused for a moment, keeping the cell door as he looked at you. He took a deep breath, “I don’t hate you, Y/N.”

You looked up at Gally, who already locked you in the Slammer for the night. You gave him a thankful smile. The torch was the only thing illuminating his face, giving his features a soft orange glow from the fire.

But it was enough light to see he gave you a smile back before he left to go get your Slammer buddy.

Usually, spending the night in the Slammer would be extremely uncomfortable. It was, but with Thomas in the cell next to you, it wasn’t too bad. Plus, Chuck brought you food, which you told him to remind you to give him a giant bear hug when you got out in the morning. Or just let him have half of whatever Frypan would cook up the next day.

Thomas was excited for his first proper run, which you thought was absolutely insane. But after overhearing his and Chuck’s conversation, you felt a burning passion to escape the goddamn maze, if not for you then for Chuck.

Thomas seemed like he could find a way out.

Only living in the Glade for just over a month, you never had enough time to adjust to the idea that you’d be trapped forever. You still had hope, and hopefully it was a good thing. Unlike Gally, someone who’s been trapped for so long he’s grown used to being in the Glade. It almost seems like he’d forgotten that he was even trapped, it’s home to him now.

The thought that Gally had lost hope a long time ago made you incredibly sad. None of you deserved to be trapped in the Glade. It might’ve been silly, but you really had hope for Thomas, for him to finally be the one to get everyone out of this mess.

The thought alone kept your hope ignited for a better future, and you wanted Gally to be in that future. 

You just hoped he felt he same, even if you had a different perspective than he had.


	6. Chapter 6

You groaned as the dawn of a new day hit you directly in the face. You absolutely hated mornings, and the ever increasing ache in your back from sleeping in the dirt didn’t make things any better. But, you just kept telling yourself that you get out of the Slammer this morning.

You sat up to see Thomas already awake, fiddling with some pieces of grass that managed to grow inside the cell. “Hope you slept better than I did.” You yawned, hearing a couple satisfying cracks when you stretched out.

Thomas chuckled softly. “No, not really.”

You hummed in thought. “That can’t be good, not getting a good sleep, especially since you’re a Runner now.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it.” He huffed.

Minho’s slightly silhouetted figure walking towards the cells caught your attention, and you moved closer to the wooden bars that separated the cells. “Be careful today, yeah? Don’t do anything stupid.” You told Thomas with concern etched onto your face.

Thomas looked confused for a moment, but then nodded once. “I’ll try not to.”

“Y’all look cozy in there.” Minho joked. “Sure you don’t wanna sit this one out?”

“Come on man, get us outta here.” Thomas chuckled.

The cool morning mildew on the grass tickled at your ankles as you hopped out of your cell, the chill giving you goosebumps over your arms. “Good luck out there.” You told the boys.

“What are you, our mother?” Minho sassed, making you roll your eyes.

“We’ll be careful.” Thomas reassured, and you gave him a grateful smile and then giving Minho a sharp glare, which only made him grin.

You watched as the maze doors opened yet again, like clockwork, feeling a clench in your gut as Minho and Thomas ran in. You wished you weren’t such a worrier.

You shook your head, he’s gonna be fine. They both are. But first order of business you made for yourself, you wanted to check in on Alby. Maybe whoever was watching over him a break, if the shank needed it.

Second was to find Chuck, give him that hug that you promised him the night before. You weren’t one to like breaking promises, no matter how tedious it may be. But you could see him at lunch, give him the hug and half your slop that Frypan would serve today.

For all the jokes, you actually enjoyed his cooking, not that you had anything else to compare it to.

Third, you really wanted to sleep in your nice hammock. But since you couldn’t, not until it was the time anyway, you just planned to work just like any other day. Go and build whatever the shuck you were building today.

Heading over to the Med-jacks, you saw a few of your fellow Builders heading over to the Homestead, one of the boys giving you a friendly smile as he passed. Odd, you thought, shouldn’t they be on the way to the Builder’s station? Well, it wasn’t like you were at the moment, so you had no reason to judge you supposed.

You greeted Jeff at the door to Alby’s room. “How is he?” You asked.

Jeff sighed. “Still passed out. Clint’s watching over him right now.”

“Does he need a break or anything?”

Jeff smiled a little. “He just switched out, he’s good to go for a couple hours. Thanks though.”

“Oh, okay.” You nodded, turning back to exit the building, heading over to the Builder’s area.

You smiled to yourself when you saw Gally, his brow furrowed that signaled that he was intensely focused on whatever he was doing. You still didn’t see any other Builders around. “Hey, Gal.” You greeted.

Gally quickly snapped his head towards you with a smile, subtly standing in front of the work bench that had a couple blueprints scrawled over it. “Sleep well?” He teased, knowing fully well you didn’t.

“Ha ha, very funny.” You responded sarcastically. “So, where is everyone? Do we not have work today or something?”

“Uh, no, we do. Just fixing up some broken flooring in the Homestead.”

“Oh. Well, let’s head on over there then.” You went to start walking over, but Gally stopped you

“No, wait,” Gally stuttered, making you look back at him in slight shock. He never stuttered. “Uh, not us.”

You furrowed your brows with a nervous chuckle. “Why is that?”

“Uh, well, uh,” Gally stuttered a bit more, it was starting to concern you.

“Gal, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He said quickly, making you try to stifle another chuckle. He sighed frustratingly.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Should you go see Jeff?”

“Yes, I’m fine, really. I just...ah, shuck it, I’m no good at this.” He took a deep breath. “Remember how you said that you wanted your own place to sleep, away from the Homestead?”

It took a bit of memory retrieval, but you remembered. It was around the first week of being in the Glade. “Yeah, I remember. Especially when you said, ‘Oh, the Homestead not good enough for you, princess?’”

Gally cringed at himself. “Can we just pretend I didn’t say that?”

You giggled and nodded. “Sure thing, Captain. So, why do you ask?”

Gally smirked and moved to the side, allowing you to see the messy blueprint that he was blocking, revealing measurements for a rushed looking drawing of some sort of hut.

You gasped and snapped you head to look at Gally’s slightly flustered face. “Gally.” You said in shock.

Gally scratched the back of his neck and turned his focus to the blueprint. “It’s not much, I know. I sorta made a rough draft of a plan last night when you were in the Pit. Only being here for a short time, I figure you probably aren’t used to sleeping in the same building with a bunch of ugly dudes.” He chuckled nervously.

“Gally...”

“Ah, you hate it, don’t you? I just wanted to make up for getting you punished yesterday. I can do something else if-”

“Gally!” You interrupted with a huge grin on your face.

“W-What?”

You shook your head gleefully. Gally flinched when you threw your arms around his neck, paralyzing him in shock. “I love it, Gally. Thank you.” You grinned into his shoulder.

Gally slowly brought his arms around you and leaned into your embrace, sighing in relief that you didn’t just tear up the blueprints in rage. “Good...that’s good.” He whispered breathlessly.

You pulled away from the hug, still wearing a grin on your face, the muscles starting to ache since it’s been a while since you’ve smiled so much. “Are we gonna get to build it today?” You asked while bouncing on the balls of your feet, causing Gally to smile at your childlike excitement.

“Yeah, at least the foundation. It’s kinda why I wanted it to be just us building it, without those other shanks, you know.” He chuckled. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, of course! Where we building it?”

“I was thinking near the tree line maybe? Near the gardens? It’s quiet there most of the time.”

“Sounds good. Let’s get started then.” You smiled, going over the blueprint to see how the framing would be set up and how long the measurements for how long the planks should be. It was a fairly simple structure, probably only would take a few days to build. Maybe four, if all went well.

You were excited. You’ve always wanted a place for yourself, but always thought yourself selfish for thinking it. It took a lot of self control for you to not do more than just hug Gally however. Just seeing how nervous he was about his plan, since he was usually so confident in everything he does. You’ll be honest, it was super sweet to see.

Gally felt elated after seeing you get so excited about something he made, well, planned to make. If he could’ve made the hut for you overnight, then he would’ve. But he felt so tired after spending a couple hours coming up with a decent blueprint. He was only one guy after all.

Gally didn’t realize he was staring at you sawing a piece of wood until you smiled at him, sweat beading at your forehead. He quickly felt the blood rush to his cheek and tried to focus back on his own task. He hated how flustered only you could make him.

After a couple hours sawing and nailing pieces of boards together to make a wooden foundation, Gally called for a little break just to look it over before moving on.

It was a floorless frame, but you could already imagine what it would be like to sleep alone without a bunch of snoring boys around you.

You looked to Gally to see him already looking at you with a soft smile. “What?” You smiled.

Gally simply shook his head, locking eyes with you before clearing his throat. “Lunch will be soon. We should go wash up.”

You nodded bashfully. “Yeah, Thomas and Minho should be back soon too.”

Gally rolled his eyes at the mention of Thomas, but nodded anyway. “Let’s see what that shank did now.”

You couldn’t help but snort at the comment.

You and Gally stood together at the maze doors with some of the other Gladers, all confused by the loud shifting sounds from inside the Maze. You smiled in relief when you saw the two Runners rounding the corner of the corridor and swiftly entering the Glade. “Well, what the hell’s going on out there?” Newt quickly asked the exhausted boys.

“Yeah, the hell you’ve done now, Thomas?” Gally asked, making you glare at him.

“We found something. A new passage, we think it could be a way out.” Thomas explained.

You quickly jogged to catch up with Thomas. “Are you serious?”

“It’s true.” Minho panted. “We opened a door, something I’ve never seen before. Think it must be where the Grievers go during the day.”

“Whoa, wait.” Chuck said. “What, you’re saying you found the Grievers home? And you want us to go in?”

“Their way in could be our way out, Chuck.” Thomas replied.

“Yeah, or, there could be a dozen Grievers on the other side. The truth is, Thomas doesn’t know what he’s done, as usual.” Gally expressed angrily, causing Thomas to quickly confront him.

“Yeah, well, at least I did something, Gally. I mean, what have you done, huh? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time?” Thomas snapped.

“Thomas...” You spoke up, trying to stop the argument.

“Let me tell you something, Greenie, you’ve been here three days, alright? I’ve been here three years-”

“Yeah, you’ve been here three years and you’re still here, Gally!” Thomas interrupted. “Alright, so what does that tell you, man? Maybe you should start doing things a little differently.”

“Thomas!” You snapped, sighing in frustration when they kept arguing, then noticing Teresa walk up to the crowd that surrounded the arguing pair.

“Hey!” Teresa finally interrupted the pair. “It’s Alby. He’s awake.”

“He is?” You asked. She nodded, turning back to the Med-jacks infirmary.

Thankfully, Gally and Thomas stopped bickering for the sake of being there for Alby. You tried not to glare at both the boys, so you just walked behind with Newt. “You alright?” He asked.

You sighed. “Yeah...” You glanced down to his leg. “How about you?” You tried not to mention how obvious his limp was today, knowing it was a touchy subject, but he knew what you were asking anyway.

“Just a bit more sore than usual. That’s all.” Newt weakly smiled.

Gally kept glancing back at you as you all were walking to the infirmary, but you kept your eyes to the ground.

“Has he said anything yet?” You asked Teresa as you entered Alby’s room.

“No.” She sighed.

“Alby.” Newt called out softly, slowly sitting down beside the stoic boy. “Alby, you alright?”

Alby didn’t respond. He just sat there, looking straight forward with tears in his eyes.

Thomas moved passed you to kneel in front of Alby. “Hey, Alby. We might’ve just found a way out of the Maze. You hear me? We could be getting out of here.”

Alby gently shook his head. “We can’t.” He whispered tearfully. “We can’t leave. They won’t let you.”

Thomas glanced back at the group for a moment. “What’re talking about?”

“I remember.”

“What do you remember?” Thomas asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Alby turned to look at Thomas. “You.” He said, making everyone turn to look at the shocked boy. “You were always their favorite, Thomas. Always.”

A commotion from outside caused you to lose on the conversation. What the hell was going on? When the shouting got louder, you ran outside, everyone else quickly following behind.

It was getting dark outside, a bunch of Gladers lighting up torches and running around in a frenzy. “What the hell is going on?” Thomas asked Winston.

“The doors, they aren’t closing.”

You looked to the doors and he was right, they weren’t closing. You and Gally gave each other worried looks, but you quickly followed after Thomas to stand in front of the doors. “I don’t understand. Why aren’t they closing?” You voiced, mostly to yourself, but you never got a response as an ear splitting clank echoed around the Glade.

You all looked in the direction of the noise, behind you, and what you saw was terrifying. Birds flying away in the distance as you all saw another entrance to the Maze opening up, the lack of use making it squeal and grind against the aligned stone pavement.

You didn’t even know there were other entrances, and by the look of everyone else’s faces...they didn’t either. You only noticed Gally moving you closer to him when another piercing clank echoed.

To the right, another entrance opening. Then one more...all four sides of the Maze were open.

“Okay, Chuck, I want you to go to council hall and start barricading the doors.” Thomas said.

“Winston, you go with him.” Newt said.

“Get the others. Tell them to go to the forest, go hide, now!” Gally ordered.

“Teresa, Y/N,” Thomas voiced, “we’re gonna go get Alby, okay?”

You were about to nod in agreement, but Gally grabbed your arm. “No, she’s staying with me.”

You didn’t have time to protest when all of a sudden, a bunch of Gladers to the left started running away screaming. A shrill howl was heard from where you all were standing. You all looked down the entrance to see a Griever, a real live Griever.

“Alright, everybody hide!” Thomas yelled.

“Come on!” Gally yelled, grabbing your hand and quickly forcing you to run with him.

It was the complete opposite direction of Thomas and Teresa, but you couldn’t hesitate or else you’d be Griever food. You just had to trust that they’d be safe, so you followed Gally.

You weren’t used to running for your life, you never had to, not from horrifying monsters. You probably weren’t the best runner, but you did your best to keep up with Gally and the two other Gladers that followed him.

You heard screams all around you, itching so bad to help whoever needed help. You teared up at the thought of your friends dying in pain, but you had to be selfish. You wiped away tears that were blurring your vision. Looking to the left of you, you saw a Glader, who you couldn’t remember the name of, injured, desperately trying to crawl to safety.

“Fuck...” You whispered to yourself, before turning to help the kid.

“Y/N, no!” Gally yelled, briefly stopping before making it to the Box.

You quickly made it to the boy, quickly seeing lacerations all over his body. “Help me...” He said pitifully, blood seeping out of his mouth. You didn’t hesitate as you helped onto his feet, the weight of him quickly slowing you down as he wasn’t that much help.

Gally looked on in panic as you stupidly played hero. His panic only grew more as he saw a Griever spotted you two. “Y/N, you gotta leave him! Now!”

You looked behind you to see a Griever quickly catching up to you and the nameless Glader. You looked to the boy with panicked eyes, seeing that he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

You let out a sob as you dropped the boy to the ground, the Griever quickly finishing the job and gnashing him up with its jagged razor sharp teeth.

You being able to run full speed gave Gally a smidge of relief, but you were so full of guilt that you couldn’t focus on how fast you were running. “Hurry!” Gally’s voice snapped you out of your your own head and you soon ran at full speed, but it was too late.

You yelped as the Griever wrapped its tail around your ankle, tripping you and making you plummet to the ground.

You rolled over to see one of the Griever’s metal legs open up to reveal a syringe, but just in time, you dodged and rolled away, only to be trapped beside another leg. The Griever looked at you, almost tauntingly, before opening up its disgusting mouth, causing its thick drool to pour out of its mouth heavily onto your face.

You couldn’t believe you were about it die by this ugly thing, with the most disgusting thing you’ve ever tasted in your mouth, besides Frypan’s food.

But death never came.

Before the monstrous creature could tear you to shreds, you heard it screech in pain and you felt yourself being harshly pulled out from underneath the Griever. “Gally?”

“You’re so shucking stupid!” Gally huffed, carrying you to the Box in his arms.

You were quickly placed in the arms of another Glader as Gally hopped in the Box and closed the doors, quickly shushing everyone.

You were gently placed down on the floor, and you suddenly noticed the throbbing pain in your leg. You lifted your pant leg up to see blood seeping out of multiple cuts up your lower leg.

After it was quiet for a few minutes, Gally finally exhaled harshly. The only thing your mind focused on was the distant screams of your fellow Gladers. Please be okay, you thought to yourself. “What the hell were you thinking?” Gally scolded, but still aware to keep his voice at a low volume even when he wanted to scream at you.

Knowing that he definitely wasn’t addressing that to the other Gladers, you lifted your gaze up to Gally’s enraged face. “I thought I could help him...” You whispered, looking back down to the floor in guilt and shame.

Gally quickly kneeled down to your level and placed his hand under your chin, forcing you to look at him. “You almost died. You almost fucking died. Look at your fucking leg. You’re lucky it was only your leg.”

You harshly pushed Gally’s hand away, making his glare increase if that was even possible. “Well, I’m alive so...”

Gally gave you an incredulous look and stood up to pace around the Box.

Your bottom lip trembled, your face felt sticky. You lifted up the hem of your shirt to get at least some of the Griever’s drool off your face. You cringed when you pulled away the fabric, seeing that it mostly took off the drool. At least it wasn’t on your face anymore. 

Gally sighed when he saw you looking over your wounds, his face softening slightly. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if you had been killed...

“Hey, Gally. It sounds like the Grievers are gone.” One of the Gladers said.

Gally leaned up and slightly peaked out the top of the Box. “I see everyone outside. Let’s go.” Gally said.

The same Glader helped you to your feet, you having a slight limp. You reluctantly took Gally’s hand and he pulled you up, his hand coming to rest on the small of your back. “You okay?” He asked softly.

You nodded, testing out the strength of your wounded leg. “Just a flesh wound.” You said, hissing in pain when you put too much pressure on your leg. 

Gally’s scowl came back when he saw your pained face. “This is all his fault.” He spat.

You immediately knew who he was talking about. “No, Gal-”

“It’s his fucking fault.” He turned to walk to council hall, leaving you to follow after him with your limp.

Gally stormed up to council hall, quickly finding Thomas in the crowd. It was hard to keep up with him, but you managed, and you were close enough to see him ball up fist tightly.

“Gally, no!” You shouted when he pulled is fist back and swiftly collided it with Thomas’ face, him immediately falling to the ground.

A few Gladers quickly started to hold Gally back. “This is all you, Thomas!” He fought. “Look around!”

“Hey, back up, Gally. It’s not Thomas’ fault!” Minho quickly defended.

You felt helpless as you watch the chaos ensure, you didn’t know what to do.

“You heard what Alby said! He’s one of them!”

“One of who?!”

“He’s one of them and they sent him here to destroy everything, and now he has! Look around, Thomas! Look around! This is your fault! Everything has been your fault! You’ve gotten us killed! Y/N almost died because of you!” He ranted.

Thomas quickly looked to you, soon noticing your leg, how your blood was bleeding through your pant leg. Jeff quickly went to you with bandages already out, gently sitting you down on the grass as he tried to help you.

“Maybe he’s right...” You faintly heard Thomas say.

You looked to him in confusion, your eyes widening in panic as he was holding a Griever stringer. “Thomas?”

“Thomas, no!” You screamed as Thomas strung himself. Even if you were injured, you crawled your way to the now convulsing boy, along with everyone else. “Chuck, get the other syringe!” Teresa ordered.

“Thomas, you stupid shank.” You cried.


	7. Chapter 7

“Thomas!”

You watched helplessly as Teresa injected Thomas with the serum, him immediately passing out. “He’ll be okay, right?”

“He should be. It worked on Alby.”

“Where is Alby?” You asked, looking around.

“Griever got him...” Jeff answered sadly.

It was a blow for sure. You never truly knew Alby. He never was a close friend, but you respected him for taking the role of the leader. What would happen now that he’s gone?

“Alby’s dead?” Gally asked, walking closer to you and Jeff.

“You heard him, didn’t ya?” Newt snapped.

Gally shook his head with a scowl. “None of this would’ve happened if Thomas weren’t here.”

“Gally, you don’t know that.” You tried to say calmly.

“No, Alby said he worked with them! Thomas is the reason all this shit started happening.” Gally preached to the Gladers, then turned to Teresa and Thomas, who was still unconscious. “He gets banished, tomorrow.”

“Gally!” You tried to stand, having some difficulty with your leg.

“Gally, you can’t-”

“No, Newt!” Gally shouted. “He goes.” You started to panic when a decent amount of Gladers took Gally’s side, all mumbling in agreement. “Thomas goes tomorrow, and anyone else who chooses his side!”

You looked to Teresa cradling Thomas’ head in her lap. You knew she already made her choice. 

“Take them to the Pit.” Gally ordered, a few Builders quickly carrying out the task.

“Gally, you can’t be serious!” You said, hobbling towards him.

“You’re blind if you can’t see that it’s all his fault. Ever since he got here. Ben, Alby, everyone who got attacked tonight...and you. All because he can’t control himself.”

“So you gonna banish me if I take his side then?” You asked, glaring up at him.

Gally chuckled bitterly. “You’re not going to.”

“Oh, yeah? And why is that, huh?”

“Because I said so.”

You kept glaring at Gally until Jeff awkwardly cleared his throat. “If the building is still standing, we gotta get you to the infirmary. I need to clean that wound and the stuff I need is back there.”

“Go on.” Gally said coldly.

You scoffed, but turned around to follow Jeff. “He can’t do this...” You muttered to yourself. 

You winced as Jeff cleaned your wound, it almost stung worse than it did when you first got hurt. He just began to wrap your leg when Newt and Minho entered the room, quickly shooing Jeff out of the room.

They both gave you expectant looks. “What?”

“Y/N, you need to try to get through to Gally.” Newt said, causing you to sigh in frustration.

“Yeah, the shank might actually listen to you.” Minho said.

“I don’t know, guys. We already went at it when he first ordered him to be locked up. You two know how stubborn he is.” You frowned.

“Well, we can’t just do nothing, can we.” Newt huffed.

“I know, I know...” You sighed. “I’ll try again, okay? But what will we do if he doesn’t listen to me?”

Newt and Minho looked to each other in thought. “We’ll talk to Tommy when he wakes up, come up with a plan B.”

“None that hurts Gally...please.”

Minho rolled his eyes, but Newt gave you a sympathetic look. “If you get through to Gally, we won’t have to.”

You huffed, _great words of encouragement, Newt..._

But you nodded, trying to keep a calm face even though you were terrified of what could happen if you didn’t get through to Gally.

After Jeff patched you up, thankfully, your leg felt a hell of a lot better, but you still had a bit of a limp. But when entering the roughed up Homestead, Gally wasn’t there. You scowled, it’s almost like he knew you were going to try and talk to sense into him.

Trying to find the tall boy proved to be difficult in the dark, but in the distance you could see a tiny light near the gardens. Walking closer to the light, you could make out a figure sitting down on the ground next to the torch.

You frowned when you saw Gally staring blankly at the small foundation that you two built that day, it torn apart, pieces of wood and splinters littering the ground.

_Grievers must’ve gotten to it..._

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

You were startled when Gally spoke, you thought he couldn’t see you. “You’re asking me that?” You quickly recovered.

You heard Gally chuckle weakly, then standing up and turning to face you. “What do you want, Y/N?” He sighed, looking like he was already dreading what you were going to say next.

“You can’t...banish Thomas and Teresa, Gally.” You said, making Gally roll his eyes and exhale an annoyed breath.

“Here we go again...” He shook his head. “You can’t change my mind. Everyone here knows I’m right. Thomas is the cause of all this. And you know it too, the look on your face gives it all away.”

“Gally, the second rule of the Glade is to never harm another Glader. What happened to that, huh?”

Gally smirked, walking closer to you. “Thomas isn’t a Glader. You heard Alby, same as everyone else.”

“Even if he was one of them, he got sent up here, same as us. And you’re forgetting, that I think I know him. What if I was one of them too?”

Gally scowled. “You’re not. Nothing went wrong when you got here, just when Thomas came up.”

You sighed in frustration, the conversation was going nowhere. “Gal, please. Don’t do this.” You begged, feeling unwanted tears welling up in your eyes.

Gally’s face softened, but he gently shook his head. “I’m doing this to protect you, to protect everyone. Everything will go back to the way it was after they leave.”

“What if they don’t? What if things shouldn’t go back to the way it was?”

“Everyone’s in danger with him here. I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of that shank, especially not you.”

“Gally...” You whispered.

“I can’t let you get hurt again, Y/N.” Even in the dark, you could see the oncoming blush that dusted Gally’s face. “I don’t know what I’d do if you died.”

You didn’t have any response. You failed... “There’s nothing I can do to convince you, huh...”

The tears in your eyes finally spilled when Gally reached up to caress your face, it was gentle and he looked at you with a soft gaze, but you couldn’t help but feel it was condescending in a way.

You gently removed Gally’s hand with a frown, you immediately noticed his bruised knuckles. You weakly smiled as you ran your thumb over the bruising. “I’m sorry...” Gally whispered, then pulled his hand away. “You should, uh, get some sleep.”

You nodded and turned away without another word, harshly wiping away your fallen tears.

Newt and Minho’s faces dropped simultaneously as soon as they saw the defeated look on your face. “No luck, then?” Newt frowned.

You shook your head. “I tried...”

Newt nodded his head gently and sighed. “Yeah, well...we’ll figure it out in the morning. Let’s all just...take a breather until then, yeah?”

“Knew that shank wouldn’t change his slinthead mind...” Minho huffed.

“Minho.” Newt snapped slightly. “Let’s all just get some sleep.” He said, gently patting Minho on the shoulder before walking away.

Suffice to say that you didn’t get a great night’s sleep that night, tossing and turning, not being able to calm you nerves enough to relax. Eventually, your heavy eyelids closed and before you knew it, the sun came up.

You started to get up and ready, dreading whatever the day would bring.

The anxiousness that you felt as soon as you woke up intensified as you didn’t see Gally around, and that definitely couldn’t be good. Throughout the day, you kept checking in with Newt, and Thomas was still passed out unfortunately.

You made sure you let him know that you were on their side. You didn’t want Thomas and Teresa to be banished just as much as Newt and Minho.

It was awful, knowing there was nothing you could say to change Gally’s mind. You really hoped whatever plan that was made wouldn’t hurt him, you still cared for him.

As the day neared the time the Maze doors would start to close, you quickly noticed Gally and a few other Gladers walking towards the doors, carrying tall poles of wood.

_Oh no, what the hell was he planning?_

You quickly went to find Newt, who was at the Slammers with Minho and Chuck. You smiled in relief when you saw Thomas was awake. “Hey, when did you wake up?” Thomas didn’t reply, he just kept staring at the ground, along with Teresa. In fact, everyone at the cell were silent and avoiding eye contact. “Guys?”

Newt quickly cleared his throat. “He woke up not too long ago. We’ve been talking, trying to come up with some sort of plan.”

“Wait.” Thomas interrupted. “Y/N, are you with us?”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” You stuttered.

“I have no idea how this is gonna go today. If Gally gets in our way of leaving...will you still help us?”

“Thomas, if I didn’t want to help you, I wouldn’t be here. I would be over there helping Gally doing whatever the hell he’s doing. Okay?” You sighed.

He nodded, frowning. “We have to try and get through to him.”

“We’ve already tried, well, Y/N has.” Minho scowled.

“Well, we can try again, Minho.” Thomas snapped, then shook his head. “We have to try...”

“Okay, then.” Newt subtly rolled his eyes. “What’s the plan?”

After discussing what all of you would do if you didn’t get through to Gally, you were tasked with helping Chuck load up on supplies. “Do you think we can do this, like, actually get out of this place?” Chuck asked timidly.

You were quiet for a moment. It’s not like you were a pessimist, but you definitely not an optimist. You had no idea what to tell Chuck. “Uh...”

“I get it.” He said, smiling weakly. “I don’t know if it’s even a good idea to have hope anyway...”

You frowned, turning to Chuck and placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s never wrong to have hope, bud. I’m not going to say we’ll get through this without any trouble, I don’t want to lie to you. But if anyone can get us out of the Maze, it’s Thomas.”

Chuck nodded, forcing another smile. “Thanks, Y/N. You should probably go now. I’ve got this.”

You patted his shoulder and started walking out towards the Maze doors, seeing everyone already gathered around, Teresa being held by a former Runner and Thomas “unconscious.”

“This is such a waste.” You heard Gally say as you walked up.

“Gally.” You spoke up, gaining Gally’s attention. “You don’t have to do this.”

“She’s right. It doesn’t feel right, man.” Winston added, causing you to throw a grateful smile his way.

“Yeah, what if Thomas is right? Maybe he can lead us home.” Jeff said.

“We are home. Okay? I don’t wanna have to cross anymore names off that wall.” Gally said.

“You really think banishing us is gonna solve anything?” Teresa asked, looking around desperately.

“No. But this isn’t a banishing...it’s an offering.”

You furrowed your brows, taking a cautious step towards Gally. “What do you mean?” You tried not to say angrily.

“What?” Teresa said, quickly being tied up to the post by the former Runner. “Wait! Gally, what are you doing?”

“You really think I’m gonna let Thomas back into the Maze after what he’s done? Look around you! Look at our Glade. This is the only way. And when the Grievers get what they came here for, everything goes back to the way it was.”

During Gally’s rant, Newt and Minho nodded to you and at each other, signaling that it was almost time...

“Are you listening to this? Why are you all just standing there, he’s crazy.” Teresa said, immediately eliciting a hush from Gally. “If you stay here, the Grievers are going to come back. They’re gonna come back and they’re gonna keep coming back until you’re all dead.”

“Shut up! Tie him up!” Gally ordered, quickly scowling when his allies hesitated.

“Gally, please! Don’t do this!”

“Shut up, Y/N!” He snapped, then turned back to the two Gladers beside Thomas. “Do you hear me? I said tie him up!”

And then, everything seemed to happen all at once.

Thomas suddenly jumped up and quickly forced away the two Gladers, Newt helping him by knocking one of them out. Teresa kicked the Runner in the nuts, Frypan quickly cutting her loose from her bonds.

Gally went to reach for his machete, but he quickly froze when he felt another blade be placed at his shoulder. He slowly turned to see you on the other side of your own machete, you looking at him with great sadness and disappointment in your eyes.

“You too, huh?” Gally whispered, only loud enough for you to hear.

“I’m sorry...” You whispered back so quietly that you just hoped he could read lips. You slowly walked around Gally to join the little group rallied beside Thomas, standing next to Teresa.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Gally directed to Thomas.

“You don’t have to come with us, but we are leaving.” Thomas said, keeping his spear up defensively. “Anyone else who wants to come, now’s your last chance!” He said to the other Gladers behind Gally.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just trying to scare you.” Gally said.

“No, I’m not trying to scare you, you’re already scared. Alright, I’m scared. But I’d rather risk my life out there then spending the rest of it in here. We don’t belong here. This place isn’t our home. We were put here. We were trapped here. At least out there, we have a choice.” Thomas paused, “We can make it out of here. I know that.”

Slowly, Winston started to cross over, causing Gally to wear a look of shock and disappointment. Then, Jeff crossed over, quietly uttering an apology to Gally as he passed. A few more Gladers joined, only leaving a handful of boys behind Gally.

“It’s over.” Thomas said.

“Gal,” You voiced softly, “come with us. Please.”

Gally looked at you with a soft gaze, you could almost see the inner turmoil in his eyes. His bottom lip trembled slightly, and you thought, just for a second, that he was going to walk to you. But his gaze turned cold once more, tearing his gaze away from you.

“Good luck against the Grievers.” Gally said, his voice wavering.

And with that, everyone on Thomas’ team turned to run into the Maze. But you gave Gally one final look, quietly saying goodbye, until Teresa called out for you. Then you took off after the group.

You tried not to tear up as you followed Thomas and Minho leading the group through the Maze. You couldn’t even have the time to process that you were actually in the Maze for the first time. All the running and focusing on not tripping kept your mind occupied, plus the pain that intensified in your leg made it tough. A part of you wished you stayed behind just so you didn’t have to deal with all this painful running.

Yeah...you were never cut out to be a Runner.

Thomas yelling out encouragements and Teresa making sure to run with you definitely helped out your motivation to keep going. And soon, you were almost there. Passing through large open sections of the Maze, running through the rusty Blades, you were finally there.

Thomas peeked around the corner. “Is there a Griever?” Chuck asked when he saw his almost panicked face.

“Yeah.” Thomas whispered.

“Shit.”

“You take this Chuck, stay behind us.” Minho said, handing over the key.

“It’s okay.” Teresa said reassuringly. “Just stick with me and Y/N.”

“Once we’re through, it’ll activate and the door will open. We stay close. We stick together. We get through this. We get out now, or we die trying.” Thomas encouraged. You only then felt the nerves of what you all were about to do. “Ready?” Thomas asked.

Everyone nodded, shakily preparing their weapons. “Let’s go!” Tomas yelled, quickly running and leading the charge of teenagers to the exit.

You clutched your machete tightly, the Griever immediately noticing everyone and charging at the group. _As ugly as ever_ , you thought.

You stayed by Chuck and Teresa as the boys took the first brunt of the attack. Quickly, the group were down a couple Gladers. The monster bounded forward, spreading it’s long legs. Teresa made swift work of the leg in front of her, slicing it with her machete.

You suddenly saw the key flying through the air, Chuck immediately running after it. “Watch the edge!” You shouted as he ran after the key.

You quickly ran to Chuck in a panic as half of his body was dangling over the edge of the stone bridge, quickly pulling him up with the help of Teresa.

And as the boys pushed the Griever off the edge, another two quickly climbed up over the edge where you were standing with Teresa and Chuck.

You quickly pushed Chuck ahead of you and Teresa, calling out for help. The three of you ran to the door, the key beeping rapidly as the stone walls moved. “It worked!” Chuck cheered.

“Go!” Thomas called out.

You, Teresa, and Chuck ran into the Griever Hole, soon finding out the last exit was shut. “There’s gotta be a way out!”

Suddenly, a red light illuminated the shallow tunnel, a sequence of numbers from one to eight waiting to be placed in a certain order. “There’s a code! Eight numbers!” You yelled to Thomas.

Soon, Minho started calling out a pattern of numbers, Teresa quickly entering them into the screen. “Seven, one, five, two, six, four-”

“Minho!”

You looked on in horror as a Griever suddenly fell from the sky, landing right on top of Minho. You ran out of the Griever Hole, throwing your machete right at the grotesque creature, giving Minho a chance to place his spear in the monster’s mouth as it screeched in pain.

But it was too strong, Jeff lunged forward, stabbing the Griever with his wooden spear, allowing Minho to escape. But at a deadly cost. “Jeff!” You cried as a Griever took hold of Jeff by his abdomen, it’s teeth digging into his flesh and dragging him back.

Newt quickly pulled you back into the Griever Hole, where Teresa was still trying different combinations. Minho quickly gave the last four numbers, and thankfully, it finally worked.

The three stone walls soon closed, crushing all the Grievers. Then, the last door closed, leaving you all in pitch black darkness until the exit door opened. You all entered through the door to find yourselves in a long hallway, lights along the ceiling all lighting up one by one.

The air wasn’t cold, but it was cool enough to give you goosebumps all over your arms. A definite change from all the outside heat you had to endure everyday.

You all looked both ways, and the halls seemed to go on and on. But the group had to choose which way to go, and conveniently, you all walked down the hall enough to see a door.

“Exit.” The sign above the door read.

“Seriously?” Frypan voiced everyone else’s thoughts.

Walking through the door, the group noticed very quickly how everything seemed to be destroyed. Dead bodies were all around, lights broken and flickering, discarded guns laying about, and shattered glass everywhere.

“What happened here?” You thought aloud.

Everyone looked around the place, seeing even more dead bodies, some in armor and some wearing lab coats. All presumably killed by bullet wounds.

“Hello. My name is Dr. Ava Paige.” The group suddenly heard echo around the room, everyone crowded around the computer screen that the message was playing on. “I’m the director of operations of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department.”

_W.C.K.D..._

“If you’re watching this, that means you’ve successfully completed the Maze trials. I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you,” A sudden blaring siren could be heard from the video. “but circumstances seem to have prevented it.”

Everyone in the background of the video were panicking as the sirens continued to blare.

“I’m sure by now you must all be very confused. Angry. Frightened. I can only assure you that everything that’s happened to you, everything that we’ve done to you, it was all done for a reason. You won’t remember, but the sun has scorched our world. Billions of lives lost to fire, famine, suffering on a global scale. The fallout was unimaginable. What came after was worse. We called it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent. Unpredictable. Incurable. Or so we thought.”

“In time, a new generation emerged that could survive the virus. Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure. But finding it would not be easy. The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed inside harsh environments where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand what makes them different. What makes you different. You may not realize it, but you’re very important. Unfortunately, your trials have only just begun.”

You furrowed your brows in confusion as multiple people in uniforms piled into the room outside of the doctor’s office, shooting down multiple workers.

“As you’ll no doubt soon discover, not everyone agrees with our methods. Progress is slow, people are scared. It may be too late for us, for me, but not for you. The outside world awaits. Remember. Wicked is good.”

The doctor put a pistol to her head, quickly pulling the trigger as the armored up soldiers began to shoot through the glass windows of her office.

The group surrounding the computer screen all backed away, looking back to the office where a body was laying. You all slowly walked towards it until another blaring siren was heard, two automatic doors suddenly opening. 

The group looked to the tunnel leading out of the room, to the outside world. “Is it over?” Chuck broke the silence.

“She said we’re important...” Newt said. “What’re we supposed to do now?”

“I don’t know...” Thomas whispered. “Let’s just get out of here.”

The group went to walk to the exit, but was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice. “No.”

You gasped when you all turned to see Gally. “Gally?” You foolishly smiled, motioning to walk to him.

“Don’t.” Teresa stopped you, putting a hand on your arm. “He’s been stung.”

You soon noticed that Teresa was right...he was stung. Black and purple veins protruded all over him, just like how Ben was those few days ago. Only difference was, Gally was holding a gun.

You could already feel the tears building up as you saw Gally visibly shaking, his eyes dark from the Griever venom. “We can’t leave.” Gally said, his hand shaking and tears pooling at his eyes.

“We did. Gally, we’re out. We’re free.” Thomas said calmly, holding up his hands slightly.

“Free?” Gally chuckled bitterly. “You think we’re free out there? No. No, there’s no escape from this place.” He lifted the gun, pointing it at Thomas, tears rolling down his face.

“Gally...” You voiced, Gally looking to you, but you didn’t recognize him as the boy you once knew. “Please, put down the gun. This isn’t you...it’s the Griever venom.” You tried taking a step towards him, but he immediately pointed the gun at you, causing you to hold in a breath.

Teresa quickly pulled you back next to her as Thomas tried speaking to Gally again. “Gally, listen to me. You’re not thinking straight. You’re not. We can help you. Just put down the gun.”

“I belong to the Maze.” Gally sobbed.

“Please, just put down the gun, Gal.”

“We all do.” Gally squeezed the trigger, a single shot ringing out. At the same moment, Minho threw his his spear and it landed right into Gally’s chest.

You screamed as Gally gasped for air, quickly falling to the floor. Not even hesitating as you ran to Gally, kneeling beside his fallen figure. “No, no, no, no, no.” You cried, cradling his face in your hands.

“Y/N...” He choked out, blood seeping out his mouth.

“No, please...” You sobbed, clinging onto his shoulder, desperately looking him over to see if there was any way to help him.

“I’m sorry...” Gally whispered, weakly lifting his hand to caress your cheek.

“No. No. You’re, you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be fine.” You attempted to say, your tears causing your voice to waver enough that your words came out mumbled.

By this time, Chuck had already fallen to the floor, him catching the stray bullet that was meant for Thomas. But all you were focused on was the dying boy in your arms.

“I wish...that we had,” Gally coughed, “more time...” The hand on your face dropping to your hand, squeezing gently.

You were too much of a sobbing mess to even form a coherent sentence.

“I wanted to build you that hut...live in it with you one day...”

“Gally...”

“I wish I told you how I felt sooner...” He cried softly as he struggled to breathe.

“Me too...” You managed to voice.

Gally had no more left to say, and he was slowly drifting off. So he did want he had wanted to do ever since you came up in the Box, and there was no venom or force powerful enough to make him forget it.

He brought his hand to the back of your neck, gently pulling you down to make your lips hover above his. Before he fully leaned in to kiss you, he whispered, “I love you.”

You tried not to sob as he kissed you with as much passion as he could. In the back of your mind, knowing this was the first and last time you’d be able to be so intimate with the boy you cared about so dearly.

“Hey, Chuck, come on!” Thomas yelled, finally gaining your attention.

Chuck laid there, unmoving, eyes glossed over, and blood seeping through his shirt.

_No...not you too..._

“Come on, wake up...” Thomas sobbed. “Damn it! We made it, come on. Goddamn it! Damn it!” He wailed.

Suddenly, the final exit doors opened, causing sunlight to burn through the room. Same looking soldiers running in and quickly ordering the Gladers outside. Three of them having to forcibly remove and drag Thomas out and away from Chuck’s corpse.

You shook your head violently, clutching onto Gally as a couple soldiers made their way over to you. “No! No! Get away!” You hissed.

The soldiers quickly grabbed onto you harshly, pulling you away from Gally. You tried to fight, but the physical and emotional anguish you just endured made you weak. “No, please! We can’t leave him!” You screeched, trying to claw your way back to the boy. “Gally!” You wailed, the boy getting farther away and soon completely out of view as the soldiers ran.

You suddenly felt scorching heat and light blinding your eyesight. Once adjusted, you realized you were in the middle of the desert, being dragged to a helicopter by the soldiers.

You were thrown inside the helicopter, next to a still crying Thomas. Teresa threw her arms around you and pulled you close to her as you tried to stifle your sobs.

Grief quickly changed to confusion and shock as the helicopter lifted into the air, one of the soldiers taking off his helmet to greet the group. “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.”

As the helicopter rose, the group looked out the windows with wide eyes to see the Maze in its entirety. It looked so huge, even from the sky...

“Relax, kids. Everything’s gonna change.”


	8. Chapter 8

You felt everything blur together as the days passed. Oh, weeks. Or was it months? Hell, years could’ve passed and you wouldn’t have been able to tell the goddamn difference.

You felt numb to most things. You were on autopilot, nothing made you happy. You felt like you could never smile ever again. The only thing making you feel was if the friends you had left were in danger, and that was almost all the time.

You didn’t have a chance to feel something other than panic.

Those were your only feelings most days, panic and numbness.

Mysterious people taking you to some foreign facility and still, you felt nothing and panic all at once. You weren’t even concerned about your feelings, you just wanted your friends safe. Not even the rich display of various foods made you feel happy. Even when a food fight broke out and everyone else was laughing, foolishly feeling like the torture was finally over.

You felt you didn’t have the right to enjoy anything, not even letting yourself relax under the shower head that ran actual hot water.

You weren’t really that surprised when Thomas discovered the horrifying secrets of the facility, that they were really W.C.K.D. Every inkling that Thomas felt was usually right. But you still followed him and Teresa, the only people that you felt truly connected to, out into the Scorch. 

Miles and miles of sand and destroyed buildings.

You remember running, so much more than when you were in the Maze. The mall. The Cranks. The Flare. Everything felt fuzzy. Feeling so tired after realizing that W.C.K.D. would never stop searching for you and your friends. Winston getting infected...you didn’t shed a tear. You physically couldn’t, you didn’t have any more tears left to shed.

It’s like a part of your soul died with...

_No._

_...no._

You couldn’t think of it...

The thought would sent you into a crazy frenzy of tears...you couldn’t think of him. Not when your friends depended on you.

On the outside, you seemed fine. Not like a girl who just lost a person she cared about. You played the role well, you knew that. Despite never smiling or showing any other emotion then panic and concern, it was like nothing happened. Your friends were too wrapped up in everything to notice how you were. Not their fault, of course, you knew that too. 

You didn’t really want anyone to worry about you, but Teresa did. She noticed, she cared. Even going out of her way to try and help you before you were chased by the Cranks in that mall. You told her just enough about your mental state without getting too specific, but she knew how bad it was and that there was nothing she could do to help you. It was appreciated though. She made sure to keep an eye on you when all your other friends thought you were fine, and almost grateful that you weren’t a mess, it motivated them in a way.

But how wrong they were. Everyday, on the verge of a breakdown whenever your mind would unconsciously drift back to that dreadful day. Your friends didn’t see you shed one tear after that day. Most of them just thought you got it all out that day. You wished that were the case... 

Walking miles through the desert. Running through a lightening storm, and getting super freaked out when Minho actually survived getting struck with the volts of electricity. 

Immediately not trusting Brenda and Jorge after they strung you upside down after finding out you all came from a W.C.K.D. facility. Then eventually coming around to them after they helped you escape from another attack. Being saved by the Right Arm, enemies of W.C.K.D., which meant they were allies to you, but you still didn’t allow yourself to feel safe. Everything was suspicious to you. But you were thankful that the doctor Mary was so willing to treat Brenda.

Seeing your friends sitting together, smiling and enjoying being in each other’s company was enough for you, you were happy for them, even if you weren’t happy yourself. Although, one friend was missing.

You looked around to see Teresa on a small cliff, overlooking the area. You made your way up the rocky hill until you found her. “Hey...” You voiced.

Teresa turned around a little startled, but soon weakly smiled when she saw you. “Hey.”

“What’re you doing up here?” You asked while sticking your cold hands into your new jacket pockets, coming to stand right beside her at the edge of the cliff.

You heard Teresa take a deep breath, taking the time to admire the sunset before speaking. “You know how I said I started to remember things...” You nodded, confused. “I remember everything now...I remember my mother...and you.”

You furrowed your brows. “Me? What-”

“In the Glade, after Thomas stung himself...he remembered more than what he said that we worked for them...he remembered you.”

You had no idea why you were tearing up, yet you were. “What did he remember?”

Teresa was tearing up as well, but she had a small smile growing on her face. “We’re family, Y/N...”

Your mouth with slightly agape, but you slowly started to shook your head as you backed away. “That’s not...”

“I didn’t believe it at first either. I truly didn’t until I remembered it myself...we’re cousins, Y/N. You’re all I have left, and I need you to believe me.”

Your head felt like it was running a million miles a second. “This is too much to take in, Teresa...”

“I understand, I just wanted you to know that. I don’t want you to hate me...”

“Hate you? Why would I hate you?”

Teresa looked away from you quickly. “Nothing...”

“Teresa-”

“Please, just go. I’m sure they’re wondering were you are.”

You didn’t want to leave, but if she needed her space, then you’d give it to her. Plus, you felt like you needed to go and take the time to think about what she told you. You didn’t remember things like her and Thomas...could she actually be right? Could you two actually be related?

“Y/N?” Thomas asked, causing you to jump a bit. “Is Teresa okay?”

“She just told me...she told me-” You stuttered, causing him to go wide eyed. “She said you remembered me, Teresa and I...is it true? I’m a Teresa’s family?”

Thomas walked up to you, placing a gentle hand upon your shoulder. “Yeah.” He whispered. “You are...” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you sooner, or convinced her to tell you.”

You suddenly smiled, genuinely, for the first time since the Maze. “I have family...”

Thomas smiled at you, ruffling your hair. “Yeah. I need to go check on her, okay? Why don’t you go back down? The boys were wondering where you went.”

You nodded. “She seemed upset about something, Thomas. Just letting you know.” He nodded, appreciative, and walked up the hill as you walked down. 

You had a cousin, a cousin who was alive, and it was someone you already cared about. You didn’t think you’d actually have family after leaving the Maze, you thought they must’ve been dead. But you had one family member left, Teresa.

You smiled...you had family. Life was actually looking up now. Or so you thought.

You finally understood what Teresa meant by her saying that she didn’t want you to hate her. She actually betrayed the Right Arm, betrayed her friends, betrayed Thomas, betrayed you. She told W.C.K.D. were the group was located. The bombed the camp, killed Mary, captured so many kids, captured Minho...

You tried to save him, you really did. But all that did was get you captured in the process.

Being hauled into the large aircraft with Minho, you saw Teresa give you a sad look. But all you did was glare at her. Your only family betrayed you, only after minutes of telling you that you two were related. Some family...

You looked out to see Thomas, but the door of the ship soon closed.

You were trapped once again...


	9. Chapter 9

Teresa tried to keep a blank face as she heard you screaming in agony, your face twisting and contorting in absolute fear as you were being pumped full of chemicals that made you see and live through horrible things in your mind.

Being put back in the Maze, being eaten alive by Grievers, crushed to death by the changing Maze walls.

All for a cure... 

Though Teresa never told the doctors the one thing that would absolutely break you, shatter your mind into a million pieces, never to be sane again. She couldn’t. Even if she wanted the cure, and the terrifying fear that you went through could be the thing that makes a cure, she couldn’t do it. She loved you as if you were her own sister. It was easier with Minho, not being a relative of his, but it was still hard to watch.

With Ava Paige and Jensen looming over her shoulder, Teresa had to look strong, even if she never felt that way. 

She watched as the enzyme was drained from your body, the possible key to end all the suffering in the world.

You slowly came to consciousness, seeing the same darkness you always saw whenever you were delivered back to your cell after being tortured. Of course, the people at W.C.K.D. never called it torture. It was all for a cure. It was a great privilege doing something so honorable to save the world. _Yeah, right.._.you never had a choice in the first place.

“You look like shit.”

You sat up with a groan. “You should see how you look after your tests, Minho.”

“Oh, I don’t have to, I can feel how bad I must look.” He huffed.

The good people at W.C.K.D. were so kind enough to place you in a cell with your fellow captured friend. _So fucking kind..._

“To think being Teresa’s cousin they’d give me special treatment...no offense.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, laying back down against his small bed. “None taken. I’d die for just an unsupervised bathroom break so I could take a klunk in peace.” 

“Nice image, Minho...” You sighed, trying to keep your hands from shaking from the repeated trauma you had to endure. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Minho knew he was going to be taken to get those same tests run on him soon. It had been that way ever since you two arrived at the tower. They’d test you first, then him right after. For evil people, they were always on time. “Yeah,” Minho finally answered, “I always am.”

“We’re gonna get out of here, Minho. I promise. We just have to come up with some sort of feasible plan.”

Minho laughed bitterly. “Feasible? What about escaping from here would be feasible?”

You huffed, leaning up against the cold wall. “We have to get out of here...”

And just like clockwork, a few soldiers and doctors came into the cell to grab Minho, and like always, they had to sedate him so he wouldn’t fight. But what you didn’t expect, they brought you out of your cell too.

“What’s going on?”

You got no answer, and you couldn’t fight. You were too weak to fight. So, you had no choice but to allow them to bring you to wherever they were taking you. You weren’t walking down the halls that led to the testing room, so that was good at least.

They walked you into a small room, sitting you down and handcuffing you to the table you were sat at. Quickly, they left you in the room by yourself. You fiddled around with the handcuffs, but you were no locksmith, and you ultimately gave up trying to brute strength your way out of the steel. 

Eventually, you heard the doorknob rattle and you sat up, trying to prepare yourself for whatever was coming through that door.

“Hey, Y/N...” You scowled when you saw Teresa walk through the doorframe, taking a seat across from you. “How are you feeling?” She asked softly.

“Just peachy, no thanks to you, traitor.” You spat.

Teresa sighed. “Please don’t speak to me like that. I’m your family.”

You shook your head. “No, you’re no family of mine. My family was left out in the desert after you betrayed them. No, family wouldn’t betray each other.”

“Y/N...finding a cure is the most important thing right now. No matter the cost. I’m gonna give you something to make you understand that.” 

Teresa approached you with a syringe, and you tried to squirm away, but unable due to your cuffs to the table. “What is that?” You shouted.

“It’ll help you remember. It won’t kill you. It’s the same serum they gave me to remember...although, we made a few changes have been made to make it work faster.”

You thrashed about, not liking the idea of getting poked. “No! No, I don’t need to remember! I don’t want to remember you!” You hissed at her, making her sigh and turn to the door.

She knocked twice, and with that, a couple guards come into the room and forcibly held you down. “No! No!” You fought, but it was no use.

You hissed in pain as you felt the needle entering your skin, the burning of whatever mixed chemicals entering your bloodstream. “It’ll take a minute, you might get a migraine.” She informed.

And just like she said, a migraine hit you. Like a cinder block was just dropped on your head over and over again. Every time a pulse of pain hit, a wave of memories came flooding back like a tsunami.

You remembered.

The Flare taking everyone you loved. Your parents. Your baby sister, who was just born into the world, she didn’t even have a name yet. Having to deal with survivor’s guilt. Your aunt taking you in, her having a daughter of her own. Your cousin. Having to share a room with her due to the small two bedroom apartment they lived in at the time.

All the late night talks about each other. Comforting each other after vicious nightmares. Becoming so close you referred to each other as sister. Helping take care of each other after her mother got sick, and being all each other had left after her mom killed herself, and being taken by W.C.K.D.

Meeting Thomas, and hating him with a fiery passion. You hated that he quickly became Teresa’s best friend. You were jealous. But after seeing the way her eyes lit up every time she talked about him was really why you started to like Thomas, and eventually called him a friend.

You remembered being so lonely after Teresa and Thomas became W.C.K.D. favorites, and you were left alone altogether. Only rarely were you able to see your only kin.

And you remembered being so scared when you were chosen to go into a Maze trial.

“Y/N?” Teresa’s voice snapped you out of your trance.

“I remember now...”

Teresa smiled softly. “Good. Now do you understand why this is so important?”

You teared up. “...yes...”

Teresa grinned hopefully. “I knew you would.”

“We need to find a cure...but this isn’t the way, Teresa.” Her smile quickly turned into a frown. “You can’t keep testing these kids, traumatizing them. It’s not right, you must know that.”

“This is the only way.”

“You haven’t tried other ways!”

“You have no idea how much we tried avoiding testing on kids!” Teresa raised her voice, which she rarely ever did. “We hate hurting these kids! I hate hurting Minho! But we have no other choice. I have no choice. This method is the only way to get what we need to make a cure.”

“Even if it kills all of us? Even if it kills Minho...kills me?”

Teresa stayed silent. “I thought you’d understand...you were so smart, Y/N. They almost chose you to be with Thomas and I. But they thought you could be more useful in the Maze.” Teresa chuckled tearfully. “You weren’t even supposed to go into that Maze, you were scheduled to go to the all girl Maze. But since I knew I was going there, I made it so that you went into the Maze before Thomas.”

“...you did?”

“Yes...I knew you’d be in good hands with Thomas, even if he couldn’t remember who you were.” She paused. “I never wanted you to get hurt. I pulled some strings...you won’t have to share a cell with Minho anymore. You’ll be staying with me.”

Your heart felt like it dropped. “But...what about Minho?”

“It’s different with you since you’re my cousin. I can’t do anything for him, I’m sorry.”

You chuckled bitterly. “No, you’re not. If you were, you wouldn’t be torturing him.”

“It’s not-” She sighed. “Please, don’t make this any harder than it has to be. I’m getting you out of that cell, you should be thanking me.”

“Am I still going to be tested?” Teresa didn’t give you an answer, that alone told you all you needed to know. “Wow...so the only difference is that I get to suffer in luxury...thanks a lot...”

“Just don’t fight, okay?”

“Whatever...”

Upon entering Teresa’s apartment, instead of being in awe of how nice and fancy everything was to accommodate you two, your anger just intensified more. Minho was trapped in a cold dark cell while you were here...you definitely didn’t deserve to get special treatment, even though you were still going to be tested on everyday...

You walked to the large window in the living room and gasped softly, you had never seen the city before. You didn’t know how incredible the whole place looked...

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Teresa smiled.

You quickly wiped the look of awe and shock off your face. “It’s alright...”

“Are you really going to keep acting this way? To me?”

“I already told you, just because I have my memories back doesn’t mean I automatically agree with everything you do.” You looked back out to the city. “It would look a lot nicer without the wall...”

Teresa sighed, taking a seat on her couch. “We can’t let the infected inside.”

“And all the people deemed unworthy...right?”

Teresa scowled. “If you went down there, see all the innocent people that are down there, children, you’d agree with having the walls.”

“Oh really? Well, I haven’t been around the city. And I probably won’t. I’ll probably die here before I even step foot outside this place.”

Teresa got up and stormed back over to you. “You’re not going to die, Y/N. I won’t let that happen.”

“But what happens if that’s the only way to make a cure? For one of your little lab rats to suffer a painful death to create the enzyme you need for a cure.”

“Then I’ll make sure it’s not you.” Teresa said, turning back around. “Your room’s this way.”

You sighed, following after her down a small hallway of her home. “A bit different from our previous house, eh?” You said when you saw your own queen sized bed.

“We had to share a twin back then.”

“The things we take for granted...”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this, but...we’re gonna start testing all day from now on.” You snapped your head to look at her with wide eyes. “I’m sorry...just get some rest.”

And unfortunately, Teresa was right. 

W.C.K.D. started to test you all day, and it was excruciating. Days starting blurring together again, the pain and exhaustion you felt was unexplainable. But the worse part of it was how little you could differentiate what was real and what was a simulation. Even the nights that you went back to Teresa’s apartment was hard to tell for sure if it was real life.

It was frightening.

Even if you hated Teresa for what she did to the Right Arm, she was one of the only reasons why you weren’t completely insane. When the days got particularly bad, she’d order you to have breaks. She’d have you repeat a set of five numbers, didn’t matter which numbers, forwards and backwards. It helped keep you grounded when things got tough.

Like the situation you were in now. 

You screamed for it all to stop, for all the pain and fear to stop. It was too much to handle.

“Okay, okay, stop!” Teresa shouted, entering through the door. “She needs a break.”

Ava sighed. “Teresa...if you need to remove yourself from here, you should. You can’t let her being your family get in the way of progress.”

Thankfully, Teresa was quick on her toes. “It’s not getting in the way. I’m saying she needs a break because she might run out of the strength that’s keeping her alive. We won’t find a cure if she’s dead.”

Dr. Paige looked to your exhausted and almost dead looking face and sighed. “Alright...let’s wrap it up, give her the day off.”

Teresa nodded gratefully, soon helping the rest of the doctors unhook all the wires and machines attached to you. She noticed how dead inside you looked, and it worried her. You didn’t just need a break, you needed for the experiments to stop, but that wasn’t possible.

Teresa had an idea, most likely the worst idea she’s had and will ever have, but she truly thought it would be somewhat beneficial to your mental state and overall health. Maybe a walk around the city would reignite that strength she saw in you in the beginning of the trials.

Yeah...maybe it wasn’t a bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

You bounced on the heels of your feet, anxious and excited, waiting behind the front door of your shared apartment with Teresa.

She somehow convinced Ava Paige to let you roam around the city for a few hours, saying that it would be helpful for you. You had no idea if that would be true, but you were grateful anyway. Although, you were going to be guarded the entire time. 

You understood why, but it didn’t make it any less annoying. 

“You ready?” Teresa smiled at you.

You nodded. “Yeah, ready to leave this place for once.”

“Just be careful, okay? Listen to the guard, and don’t try and escape. I won’t be able to do anything for you if you misbehave.”

You rolled your eyes. “Right...”

There was a loud knock on the front door, opening it to reveal your guard for the afternoon, dressed in casual attire so he wouldn’t draw too much attention to himself.

“Love you...”

You looked back at Teresa, slightly scowling. You tried not to scoff as you exited the apartment.

As soon as you left the building, you went wide eyed at how different the Last City looked from the ground. You had only seen it from that window, but now you were actually experiencing it for yourself.

Mostly everybody walking around were wearing masks, probably paranoid about getting the Flare. But you frowned when you saw how many children were walking with their parents, and infants in strollers.

You couldn’t help but almost tear up at the thought of all those kids dying from the Flare. You thought of your baby sister, how you would’ve done anything to save her and your parents if you had the chance.

But you forced yourself to think back to Minho, to all the kids that W.C.K.D. were torturing. You could never condone what they did, what they’re still doing. 

From the corner of your eye, you saw something that almost made your heart skip a beat. But you just decided it was your imagination. It had to be, right?

You looked to your left, and you realized it couldn’t be your mind playing tricks on you.

_Thomas?_

You went wide eyed when you saw him, in the middle of the street, no less. He gave you a smile, his eyes telling you to follow him. But with the soldier that was assigned to guard you, you knew it wouldn’t be so easy.

You wished you could tell him you needed to come up with a plan first.

It took so much convincing and begging from Teresa just for you to leave your cell. Trying to convince Ava to allow you to walk around the city, even for your mental health, was damn near impossible.

So how the hell were you going to ditch your guard?

You quickly surveyed the area, seeing different types of shops, company buildings, and restaurants of that sort.

Then suddenly, the idea hit you. You could almost feel the metaphorical lightbulb going off above your head. You turned back to look at your guard. “I literally have to take the biggest shit right now.”

You guard cringed in disgust. “Can’t you wait?”

“Do you want me to shit my pants, dude? The tower is so far away, I won’t be able to make it. Please.” You begged, trying to pull the best puppy dog eyes you never thought you’d ever do in your life.

The guard sighed. “Alright, fine.” He led you into some clothing store, going to the very back where the bathrooms were. “Try to hurry.”

You quickly entered the bathroom, grinning to yourself as you immediately noticed the window at the back of the room. It wasn’t too small. Thankfully, you weren’t too large. It would be a squeeze, but you’d make do.

You locked the door, pushing the trashcan in front just in case. Hopping up on the toilet seat as quietly as possible, reaching up to open the window. You jumped, thrusting yourself into the opening, trying not to groan in pain as the edge put pressure on your stomach.

You looked down to see the window was in the middle of an alleyway, away from the busy street. _Huh, how lucky..._

You fell very ungracefully out of the window, landing on the concrete with a thud, the impact knocking the breath out of your lungs.

“That definitely could’ve been executed better.”

You jumped at the voice, hopping to your feet, but slowly relaxing when you saw Thomas smiling softly at you. And just like that, all the pain you endured from Teresa, all the hopelessness you felt while trapped in that tower, it all seemed to fade away, just from that one smile.

You ran to him, quickly enthralling him in a tight hug. You heard Thomas chuckle breathlessly from the force of your embrace, but he held you back just as tightly.

Memories of laughing together played over and over again in your mind as you held onto him. You already cared for Thomas, but having the memories back...you couldn’t explain it. He felt more and more like a true brother as the seconds passed.

Reuniting with him just felt like a breath of the cleanest air in the world, almost like how it felt after it rained in the Glade.

“Are you okay?” Thomas asked once you pulled away.

“I am now.” You tried to smile, but it only came out forced.

Thomas frowned when he looked you over. Your eyes were dull, almost sunken in, like you hadn’t slept in years. You were well fed, but you still looked malnourished due to how pale you looked.

“What happened to you?” His voice was quiet, almost like he was afraid to ask.

“It’s a long story...a story we don’t have time for, I’m afraid. My guard is waiting. So, whatever you have to say, make it quick.”

Thomas smirked, making you confused. “You underestimate me, Y/N. You don’t have to worry, I’ve taken care of it.”

You cringed. “Should I even ask?”

“Come on.” Thomas grabbed your hand, leading you out of the alleyway and to a van. You stopped, looking to him with hesitance. “It’s okay.” He smiled reassuringly.

You sighed. “I’m trusting you, Thomas.”

You hopped into the back of the van with Thomas, and it quickly took off. During the whole ride, he had a content look on his face. It couldn’t help but make you feel uneasy. Where were you even going?

The van soon came to a halt, and Thomas turned to you. “We have to walk from here. For our safety and yours, you’ll have to be blindfolded until we get there.”

You shook your head. “Wait, no, Thomas-”

“I’ll be with you the entire time, okay? You’re gonna be safe, I promise. You said you trusted me, right?” You nodded reluctantly, and with that, Thomas gently put a cloth bag over your head, completely obscuring your vision.

You both exited the van, Thomas holding your hand as he led you through wherever you were. You were almost sure you were cutting off his blood circulation with how hard you were squeezing his hand, but he kept telling you that you were okay.

“Okay, we’re here.” Thomas removed the bag and you could finally see.

You looked around to see that you were in some sort of abandoned church. _Why here?_

“Y/N...”

You froze, heart pounding so hard you could hear it in your ears...you knew that voice, that voice was in your dreams every single night. But, no, it couldn’t be possible...he was dead.

You slowly looked up to see who the voice belonged to. You felt a sudden chill go down your spine as you couldn’t believe your eyes. Was this a dream? A nightmare? No, it couldn’t be real. You were still at W.C.K.D. You must be. They must be trying to trick you into believing that you escaped.

But still, knowing that it wasn’t real didn’t stop you from shedding tears. “This is so sick...even for them.” You cried.

Thomas took a step forward, but you immediately recoiled. “Y/N, what’re you talking about?”

You quickly shut your eyes tightly, placing your hands to your ears to try and block out the booming thuds in your head. “This isn’t real. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” You kept telling yourself. “Please, stop this. Wake up...”

“Y/N, stop. You’re okay. You’re not dreaming.” Thomas tried to console you.

You felt like you couldn’t breathe, like a whole Griever was sitting on your chest, putting intense pressure on your lungs. You couldn’t control the sobs that rattled in your chest, making you tremble.

“One, two, seven, five, three...three, five, seven, two, one...”

You soon felt a pair of arms wrap around you. Thomas tried to calm you down, but it wasn’t working. You heard him order everyone out of the room.

_This is such an elaborate simulation..._

“Y/N...” Thomas whispered. “You’re okay. You’re okay, you’re not at W.C.K.D. This is real. I’m real. Me, Thomas.”

You looked up at Thomas, almost expecting him to turn into some horrid monster from the twisted imaginations of the people that experimented on you. But he didn’t. He just stared at you with the utmost concern in his golden brown eyes. You were so afraid to speak, you wanted this to be real so bad.

“You’re real?” Your voice broke.

Thomas nodded, smiling through the pain of seeing you in such a state. “Yes. Yes, I’m real.”

You exhaled a shaky breath, keeping your hold on Thomas. “Wait...but that means...”

Gally was alive?

After a few more minutes of trying to pull yourself together again, Thomas thought it was finally safe to bring everyone back in one by one. First, Newt entered the room.

“Newt.” You walked to him, quickly engulfing him in a hug.

“You’ve looked better, love.” He joked, well, it sounded like a joke to you, but he was really concerned.

“So have you.” You replied. “You need a haircut.” You tried to tease, but it didn’t make him smile.

Frypan couldn’t wait that much longer and entered the room and ran to you, giving you a huge bear hug that startled you, but you didn’t expect anything less when it came to your friend.

Then, Brenda and Jorge came out. “You’re still alive?” You asked her, shocked that she hasn’t turned into a Crank by now.

“Disappointed?” She smirked, pushing you softly before wrapping her arms around you while Jorge gave you a friendly smile.

And last but not least.

He walked in slowly, so slowly that it almost looked like slow motion. He didn’t want to scare you, certainly didn’t want to give you another panic attack. He wasn’t expecting that reaction. But he guessed it was reasonable, considering that seeing a person you thought was dead was suddenly not dead, but very much alive.

You felt more tears brimming your eyes again. The feelings of being in a simulation coming back, but this was real. He was real, and he was here. He was alive somehow.

“Gally?” You whimpered pitifully.

“Hey, Y/N...” Gally said, tears of his own brimming his eyes.

“You’re alive...”

Gally wanted to run to you, hug you and never let you go. But he knew how sensitive you were right now. So, he stayed where he was. “Yeah...I am.” He chuckled softly.

Almost like something clicked in your brain, you finally one hundred percent believed that this was all real. You didn’t wait one more second, you went to him. You ran to Gally and threw yourself on to him, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders. “You’re really here...” You cried, squeezing even more tightly than you already were.

Gally wrapped his arms around your waist, placing his face to your neck to breathe you in, making sure you were really there with him as he almost didn’t believe it himself.

The both of you stayed that way, almost four whole minutes of keeping in each other’s embrace. The only reason you pulled away was to look at him. He had a buzzcut, and he felt even stronger than he was in the Glade. He had a couple tears rolling down his face as he looked at you.

“How?” You stuttered. “How are you alive?”

Gally smiled. “Long story.”

His voice. You missed hearing his voice so much. You missed everything about him. His eyes, they were just as blue as the day you left him. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Gally. Not a day went by that I didn’t think of you.” You declared, the tears not even slowing down.

Gally reached up and caressed your face, and you leaned into his gentle touch. “I never stopped thinking about you. The thought that I might see you again was the only reason I could wake up in the morning.”

Gally pulled you back into his chest, but from the corner of his eye, he saw Thomas starting to walk over to the two of you. One glare from Gally was all it took for him to back off. He was not going to let that Greenie ruin this moment.

“I never thought I’d see you again...” You hiccupped.

“I’m here...I’m here.” Gally cooed. “And I’m never leaving you again."


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas didn’t want to tear you and Gally apart, but if the group was going to save Minho, he needed your help. “Y/N-” Thomas walked up to you.

“Back off, Greenie.” Gally interrupted angrily, tightening his arms around you.

“Gally-”

Gally let go of you to get in Thomas’ face. “No. Thomas. I wanna save Minho too, but I just got Y/N back. Give us some time.” Gally’s face softened. “Please.”

Thomas looked back and forth at the both of you, and sighed. “Okay...okay.”

Gally turned back to you with a shy smile. “Follow me?”

You nodded eagerly, still in shock of everything, but you still followed after him into a separate room from the main church hall.

As soon as the door closed, you were enveloped in another almost bone crushing hug. “I missed you so much.” Gally said softly.

“I think we’ve both made that pretty clear.” You tried to chuckle.

“I could never express it enough.” He pulled away to look at you, and you staring back at him. You thought he still looked as handsome as ever, any baby fat was gone and his jawline was well-defined and shaped perfectly. You couldn’t help the tears that came to your eyes as you admired him. “Hey, hey...it’s okay. Please don’t cry.” Gally caressed your face.

“Sorry, I just-” You sniffled. “I just still can’t believe you’re here. How? How did you survive?”

Gally weakly smiled, bringing you over to some abandoned couch and sat you down. “I was almost dead...but then the Right Arm found me. Saved my life.”

“The Right Arm, we were at one of their camps.” You frowned. “Until Teresa betrayed us.”

Gally shook his head angrily. “Fry told me about that, he also told me about you and her. She was supposed to be your family...”

“Yeah...she thought she was doing the right thing.” You said bitterly, then there was a slight lapse of conversation, the two of you just sitting together in silence. “I never wanted to leave you, Gally...”

“I know.” He took your hand.

“Do you remember anything? From that day?” You asked awkwardly, suddenly remembering what he told you that say, and what he did.

Gally’s face fell, and you wished you hadn’t asked. “No...but I know what I did...I killed Chuck.” He said solemnly. “I don’t remember...but I know.”

You squeezed his hand, feeling the painful memories of that loss resurface. “You were stung, Gal...it wasn’t your fault.”

“It was though!” He snapped. “...I killed him, Y/N.”

You sighed quietly. “W.C.K.D. killed Chuck.” You frowned when he shook his head. “He wouldn’t blame you, you know? And neither do I.”

Gally stared at you in shock, thick tears brimming his eyes and spilling over. “I see his face...every time I close my eyes. I never wanted him to die.” He cried.

You quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders in a side hug, gently shushing and letting him cry. “I know...I know.”

A few minutes after, Gally settled down, and you wanted to bring up what you’ve been wanting to know for awhile. Maybe it wasn’t the right time. Maybe you’d regret asking. But you had to know. “You told me something that day.” You voiced, gaining his undivided attention. “You told me that...you loved me.”

Gally’s eyes widened, blushing a vibrant red and casting his gaze towards the floor. “I did?” He stuttered.

You smiled nervously. “Yeah, you did.” You took a deep breath. “Did you mean it?”

Gally snapped his gaze back to you, still blushing furiously and his mouth agape. “I, uh, well.” Gally quickly shut his mouth when all he could do was stutter, but he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself while you frowned, thinking that you had gotten your answer.

“It’s okay, Gally. I get it if you don’t feel that way anymore, if you ever did. It has been a while, I suppose.”

Gally shook his head. “No!” He voiced suddenly, causing you to recoil slightly. “Sorry, I-” He huffed. “I’m just no good at this.” He chuckled nervously.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes playfully. “Geez, Gal, just spit it out.” You half joked.

“I love you.” Gally deadpanned, the bluntness of the statement causing your jaw to hang loosely in shock. “I meant it, I might not remember saying it, but I meant it. Hundred percent. And I still love you, I do. I never stopped.”

You blushed at the proclamation, not knowing how to act or respond.

“I just wished I could’ve told you when I was in control...”

You lifted your hand up to your face, your fingers delicately brushing over your lips as you remembered Gally’s lips on yours that day. “You also kissed me.” You grinned goofily.

“Well, I would say I couldn’t help myself because of the venom, but I probably would’ve done it anyway.” He smirked, but he suddenly turned shy again. “Did you...say it back?”

“No...” You said softly, causing Gally to nod and frown. “I never got the chance to. It all happened to fast, I...but I would’ve. I would’ve said it back.”

Gally lifted one of his brows, his smirk finding its way back onto his face. “You can now.”

Your blush came back, and you giggled while trying to hide your face in your hands. Gally quickly reached up and removed your hands, holding onto your wrists as you had nowhere else to look but him.

You smiled softly, looking into his eyes. “I love you, Gally.”

Gally’s smirk dropped, his playfulness making a full stop, his gaze on you turning serious but soft. “Say it again.”

“I love you.” You repeated.

Gally leaned in suddenly, keeping a tight grip on your wrists as he placed his soft lips onto yours with so much passion you nearly saw stars. Now that he was healed from that spear wound, you could feel how much he had to hold back that day.

Gally let go of your wrists only to place one of his hands at the back of your neck, the other at your hip to bring you as close as humanly possible. “I love so much.” Gally whispered in between kisses.

You tried to stifle a moan when Gally slightly bit down on your bottom lip as he pulled away, moving his mouth down your jaw to your neck, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin gently.

You had never experienced something like that before. You remembered having a couple partners in the past, but none ever felt as good as Gally felt.

You pulled away a little just to catch a breath. “Gal, the others are literally right outside.”

“So, what? Let them hear.” He leaned back in, but you gently pushed him away. “What’s wrong?” He asked, his face quickly turning from bliss to concern.

“Nothing! I, uh,” You nervously chuckled. “This is gonna sound silly, but, I don’t want to...you know. I’m, I’m not ready to go so far.”

Gally’s eyes softened, offering a kind smile and placed his hand in yours. “It’s not silly. It’s okay. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Your love for Gally only smiled to increase just from that sentence. “Thank you, Captain.” 


	12. Chapter 12

You and Gally felt that you two were caught up enough to go back out to the others, well, you tried to think that anyway.

You felt you could never get enough time with Gally that would satisfy you. You never felt so clingy to a person before. It was weird, and you hoped it wouldn’t damage everything around you.

Even if you just got him back, even if all you wanted was to be held by him, you had to stay focused on the survival of all your friends now. You couldn’t be clingy.

Gally on the other hand, could live with losing everything if it meant that you were safe. He obviously cared about his friends and saving Minho, but he didn’t want you to be involved in any way that could get you killed. No way. Remembering how helpless and scared he felt on the brink of death, Gally never wants you to feel that same fear.

Gally didn’t even want to leave the little room you two were in, you had force him out, leading you both back to rejoin the others with your hand holding his.

“Having fun in there?” Frypan voiced, grinning widely, genuinely happy that you two found each other again.

“Shut up, Fry.” Gally said for you, but still blushed.

Thomas rolled his eyes. “We need your help, Y/N.”

You reluctantly let go of Gally’s hand, turning to face Thomas. “Yeah, I figured.” Gally scowled at Thomas, still keeping you close to him.

“We came here to save you and Minho, we thought you’d be still locked up though. But is he okay? Where is he being held, do you know? And how have you been able to walk around the city?”

“Hey!” Gally’s voiced boomed. “Back off with the questions, will ya? You’re stressing her out.” He scolded Thomas.

“Hey, it’s okay.” You tried to calm Gally. In the back of your mind, you found it amusing that you were back to your old ways, having to calm him whenever he got angry. You walked over and sat in a chair. “This was my first time allowed to walk around the city.”

“How’d ya manage to do that?” Newt asked, knowing how W.C.K.D. must’ve treated their “guests.”

“Teresa. She pulled some strings.”

“Guess being cousin’s with her has its benefits.”

“How’s Minho, though?” Thomas asked, trying to get the conversation on track.

“Last time I saw him, he was fine. Alive. We were cell mates for a while, but Teresa moved me into her apartment.”

“So, you’ve been getting special treatment while Minho is being tortured...” Thomas mumbled bitterly, but you heard and scowled.

“You have no fucking idea, Thomas. I might be related to her, but she still lets them do whatever they want to me. The only thing she does is not let them kill me.” You ranted, causing everyone to go silent, Gally moving closer to you to intervene if you decided to teach the Greenie a lesson.

Thomas was pale, remorse radiating off of his body as he tried to compose himself. “Y/N...I’m sorry.” He said nervously. “I just want Minho back. He needs us.”

You dropped your anger, knowing that Thomas really just means well. He wanted to save Minho just as much as you did. “How can I help?”

“We need Teresa if we want this to work.”

“And what? You want me to kidnap her or something?”

“No, lead her to us. That’s it.”

To say that you were less than pleased would be an understatement. As soon as you saw Thomas, saw Newt, Fry, Gally, you felt you were finally free from that place. Now they want you to go back?

You didn’t want to, of course. Your knees felt like they would buckle under the pressure of agreeing to the plan. But so far, that seems to be the only option. You can’t just say no, you owed it to Minho to help out any way that you could. How you can help just so happens to be something you also fear...wonderful.

“Wait.” Gally voices suddenly. “You’re saying Y/N has to go back to that place?”

“She’s the only one who can get Teresa to us. She cares about Y/N.”

Gally shook his head and glared. This is exactly what he didn’t want. “No, Thomas. What if they never let her back out? No. No, she’s not going back.”

You rolled your eyes, they were talking like you weren’t even there. “Gally, it’s okay-”

“No, it’s not.”

“Minho needs our help.” You sighed, deciding to just bite the bullet and take one for the team. “It’s worth the risk.”

“Not to me.”

“Y/N will be okay. We came up a plan. You’ll go back, earn their trust. I’m sure Teresa already trusts you if she convinced them to let you go for awhile. They’ll be sure to let you back out.” Thomas said.

“Wait, what about the man that was guarding me?”

Thomas frowned, an irritated look painting his face. “Someone accidently,” He finger quoted, “killed him.” He glared at Gally.

“The shank deserved it.” Was Gally’s only defense.

Your heart sank, and Thomas seemed to notice. “It’ll be okay. You could just say your guard left, or something. Maybe you’ll gain more favor if you come back by yourself when you could’ve escaped.”

Gally scoffed. “This is such a stupid plan.”

“It’s all we’ve got, and we’re running out of time. If there was ever a chance to do this, now is the time. We’ve got a window, we just have to take it.”

“For Minho.” Newt voiced.

You couldn’t help but smile softly. “He would do the same for me.”

Gally huffed, storming away. He started to feel the way he felt when Thomas came up in the Glade, he was starting to lose control of everything. Like he had no say in what happens anymore. He felt like he was going to lose you due to some stupid plan that shank had, again. But then he remembered you’re alive because of Thomas, and if you had stayed with him in the Glade, you’d both be dead.

“Damn it.” Gally cursed aloud.

“Gally?” You voiced softly, coming up to stand behind him.

“I don’t like this, Y/N.”

“Well, what would you have me do then? Refuse this plan? Abandon Minho when I can help him?”

Gally sighed as he turned to face you, bringing his arms to rest on your shoulders. “No...” He mumbled. “...I don’t want to lose you again.”

You frowned, wrapping your arms around his waist and leaning your cheek against his chest. “You won’t. I trust Thomas. The plan will work.”

“How can you be so sure?”

You shrugged. “I’m not. I just hope that.”

“That’s not very reassuring.”

“I’ve never been great at reassurance.” You nervously chuckled. “I can’t sit idly by knowing that I can help Minho, I just can’t.”

Gally understood, he really did. He felt that way when he learned the full extent of what was really going on at W.C.K.D. He knew you were right when you said Minho would do the same for you. If it was the other way around, he probably would’ve forced everyone to rescue you.

“I know...” Gally sighed, pulling you in for another hug and nuzzling his face in your shoulder.

“Hey...” You spoke softly, bringing a hand up to cradle his face. “You’re not gonna lose me, Gal. W.C.K.D. needs me for some reason, so I’m pretty sure they won’t kill me. Even if Teresa is on their side, I don’t think she’d just let them kill her only relative. That has to count for something.”

Gally chuckled tearfully. “You could’ve led with that, ya know?”

You smiled softly, taking Gally’s hand to lead him back to the group.

Even after discussing the full extent of the plan, it still left a bad taste in Gally’s mouth. But after getting a pep talk from Thomas, and encouragements from everyone else, you looked so sure of yourself.

Gally just wished he felt the same.

“This will work.” Thomas reiterated.

“I hope so.” You sighed, looking over to see Gally leaning against the wall with a sour look on his face. 

Thomas followed your gaze. “Yeah, who knows what he’ll do to me if it doesn’t.” He tried to joke, and thankfully, you offered a little smile. “You ready?” He asked seriously.

You nodded, trying not to look as nervous as you felt.

“Wish I had some more words of encouragement, love.” Newt said as he hugged you.

You chuckled softly. “You’ve done enough already. I’m just glad you’re here, that I got to see you again.”

“That doesn’t sound too hopeful.”

“You wouldn’t believe me either way.”

Newt smiled weakly, bringing you in for another hug before allowing allowing Frypan to wish you luck too. 

Gally walked up to you slowly, gazing at you worryingly before wrapping his arms around your shoulders for the umpteenth time that day. You instantly melted into his embrace, closing your eyes and letting yourself relax. Almost if time had stopped, you and Gally just stood there together, wishing for each other’s safety as big plays against W.C.K.D. were finally starting to come to fruition.

“I’ll be okay.” You whispered.

Gally didn’t have a response that could validate your hopefulness. He hated himself for being such a pessimist, especially in times like these where it’s needed for morale. He only hugged you tighter, and somehow you understood how difficult this would be for him. It would be difficult for you both.

You wished things were different. That the world was different. But it wasn’t, and it wouldn’t change by itself. You weren’t foolish enough to believe that, neither was Gally. This had to happen eventually. W.C.K.D. couldn’t get away with their methods forever.

You pulled away first, knowing that time wouldn’t stop for anyone.

Gally delicately brushed a strand of hair from your face, lingering his fingers on your skin that had somehow stayed smooth after everything you’d been through. He willed himself not to cry as Thomas called out for you, that it was time to take you back to enact the plan.

Gally was never good with words, that much was obvious. So, instead of expressing how much he would die inside if anything happened to you, he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on your lips.

Gally cradled your face in his hands as he moved his lips against yours. The kiss definitely wasn’t as passionate as the ones before, but you still felt light headed from all the love that you felt radiating from him. But you couldn’t help but feel the kiss had a sense of sorrow, like he was never going to see you again. It was never Gally’s intention to make you feel that way, he just wanted you to feel loved.

“Y/N...” Thomas said sadly. “Time to go.”

You pulled away from Gally reluctantly, the sight of him looking more pitiful than ever with the hint of tears at the corner of his eyes, it broke your heart.

You tried to smile, but it only came out forced. “I’ll get this done, don’t you worry, Captain.” 

The nickname made Gally smile softly, he gave you one last kiss on your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Gal.”


	13. Chapter 13

**(Flashback)**

Awakening with a sudden jolt, Gally immediately feels a sharp pain in his chest and a dark spot in his mind that he felt where memories should be, but even his strong willpower couldn’t recall anything that happened.

In fact, he didn’t even know where he was...

Gally tried sitting up, but a hand suddenly held him down. 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t. You’re still recovering.”

Gally looked to his side to see a man, no older than 20, he figured, but life and circumstances caused his face to look worn and beaten down.

“Who the hell are you? Where am I? What’s going on?” Gally roughly had a dozen more questions, but he was cut short by the male to his right abruptly covering his hand over his mouth.

“Chill out, man.” The guy said, but Gally quickly ripped the hand away, trying to sit up once more. “Seriously, dude, don’t. You’re gonna tear the wound if you keep at it.”

Gally’s defined eyebrows furrowed, looking down to realize he was shirtless, a large white gauze covering his left peck. “What...?”

“You were in pretty bad shape when we found you, a gaping hole in your chest. Good news is that the spear missed your heart, but you just have to function with one lung. But I’d say it’s a pretty good tradeoff for the price of staying alive. But hey, that’s just me.”

Gally tried to wrap his mind around what this stranger was saying. He couldn’t remember what happened to him, it was all static.

“Oh, right, you don’t remember squat. My bad.” The man laughed.

Gally had just about enough of this jokester. He suddenly grabbed ahold of the male by the collar of his shirt, trying his best to seem intimidating while still being in a lot of pain.

“Tell me what the hell is going on, piece of shuck, or I’ll snap your shucking neck!” Gally seethed.

The male smirked, only adding more fuel to the fire of Gally’s rage. But it soon didn’t matter, as the world around him started to darken once more. From the corner of his eye, he saw the man holding a syringe. Gally would’ve indeed snapped the man’s shucking neck if only he wasn’t drugged.

“Now, we’re gonna try this again later. Next time, try not to be so hostile when you wake up. Kay? Thanks.”

And next time Gally woke up, it wasn’t with a jolt, but he was still frustrated that he had no idea where he was and what happened.

“You seem more calm.”

Gally could’ve rolled his eyes, but he waited until he saw the man’s face. “Do you get off watching people while they’re unconscious or something?”

The man only smirked. Gally sensed a common theme with this guy. “No, actually. You’re not really my type.” He said, closing a book he was holding and sat it down on a bedside table. “Just doing some light reading.”

“While watching over me it seems.”

“Not like I had any choice.”

Gally scowled. He scanned the room he was in, and he definitely wasn’t in the Glade anymore. The room looked worn, but well made, obviously not made of wood. It looked like some sort of plaster, peeling off around the edges. And he was laying on a bed, but not one made of hay and stick that could easily break apart.

“Where am I? Who-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” The man interrupted, making Gally huff and lightly bang his head against the pillow underneath him. “All your questions will be answered soon...maybe. Depends on if Lawrence decides to keep you alive.”

“What?” Gally almost shouted, trying to sit up in a panic, but found that he was unable even without someone else forcing him down. He was strapped to his bed.

“Ash, shut it. You’re scarin’ the poor boy to death.”

Gally snapped his head to the door, a shadowy figure in the frame.

“What? I can’t have a little fun?” The young man, who’s name was apparently Ash, teased.

The shadowy figure stepped into the room, the lamp light on the right of Gally illuminating the other man’s face. He was older, clearly, but what caused Gally’s blood to run cold was the fact that he didn’t have a nose. He looked like something a Griever would spit up honestly.

“Something caught your eye, boy?” The older man’s gruff voice echoed around the mostly empty room. Gally quickly looked away, casting his gaze downward. But he just got even more confused when the man started laughing. “I can see why you like him.” He directed to Ash.

“Can someone please tell me what the hell going on?” Gally snapped, well, pretty much begged.

The man’s easy going attitude turned ice cold when Gally spoke. “Let’s get one thing straight. We ask the questions first, you answer honestly, and we won’t have a problem. Clear?”

Gally refrained from snapping at the older man once more, but he nodded silently.

The man smiled, clapping loudly. “Good! Good. So, first thing: what’s the name?”

“Gally.” He answered monotone, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Well, you obviously don’t know where you are. But do you know what happened before you got here?”

Gally felt the urge to cry, for reasons unknown to himself. He also felt a sort of nostalgia, he remembered Alby and how similar this felt when he first arrived in the Box.

“The last thing I remember...” Your face flashed through his mind for a split second, it was fuzzy, but he could recognize you even if he was blind. But then, he finally remembered something that wasn’t so fuzzy. “I was in the Glade, and I left...”

“And that’s all you remember, just leaving this Glade?”

“Yep.” 

“My people said they found you in a W.C.K.D. compound, a spear in your chest and full of poison. A gun was in your hand, and a kid was shot down next to ya. Remember that?”

Gally felt like he could’ve had a heart attack. “A kid?” He stuttered. “Was it a girl?”

_Please don’t be her...please don’t be her..._

“Some chubby, curly haired kid apparently.” The man noticed how the boy’s face fell, looking relieved but self loathing at the same time. “Knew him, I take it?”

“...Chuck.” Gally didn’t know what to think. He’d never kill Chuck, he was just an innocent kid.

The man frowned, but looked to Ash. “Fix him some water.” He nodded, quickly obeying and leaving the room. “Let’s move on, shall we?”

The longer Gally was awake, more of his memories came flooding back, even some from before the Glade. But he remembered something that put things into perspective. “I was stung...how am I okay right now?”

“Yeah, you were. But thankfully, we don’t like W.C.K.D. too much and had some of their supplies already on hand when my guys found you.”

“Who exactly is we?”

“We call ourselves the Right Arm. We’re against W.C.K.D. and their methods of doing things. We got a team that saves kids like you and take them to a safe place.”

“My friends.” Gally interrupted. “They must’ve escaped. Did you guys take them?”

“We don’t know. Word don’t spread ‘round too fast when you’re constantly hiding from those techy bastards.”

Gally huffed once more. He just wanted to know if you were safe, that’s all. But no, he was stuck talking to Voldemort.

“Where am I then?”

“Denver.”

“Yeah, I have no idea where that is.”

“It’s right outside the Last City.” The man mused.

Gally felt like he knew the name, but he was pretty shit at geography considering he only remembered living in the Glade. And enough memories had resurfaced for him to know he wasn’t all smart in general. But the Last City part made his ears perk up.

“Wait...the Last City?”

The man smirked. “You’ve got a lot to learn, kid. I’m Lawrence.”

After learning pretty much everything he needed to know about the Right Arm, Gally felt he couldn’t leave, not after learning what W.C.K.D. did and was still doing to innocent kids like him.

Ben was dead, Alby was dead, Zart and countless others that were Gally’s friends who have died because of W.C.K.D. He killed Chuck, and he knew he could never atone for that. So, he couldn’t leave. He couldn’t leave to some haven when that messed up company were still making all the calls, killing kids and sending them into dangerous tests in the name of science.

He couldn’t leave without knowing if you were alive or not. 

When he finally found out that you were indeed alive, that you were trapped with Minho, he finally felt that he had a mission. Something extremely important to him. A mission that he knew he could lay his life down for if need be. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t try.

So when he finally found you again, you were safe in his arms, he felt complete. He felt happiness that he hadn’t felt in his whole life.

When he realized he had to let you go, just one more time with the threat of you getting hurt, he could’ve broke down and he almost did. He wanted a 100 percent guarantee that you would be okay, but couldn’t have one. Not even your words of almost reassurance, it didn’t ease his nerves at all.

So he held you tight, so badly wanting to keep you, but he knew he couldn’t. You wouldn’t allow it when Minho was waiting on the group.

He was forced to see you walk away from him...again.


	14. Chapter 14

“You know what to do, right?”

“Yes, Thomas. I’ve known for the last ten times you’ve asked me.” You snapped quietly, not trying to draw attention to yourself as Thomas walked you back to where you were before he found you.

“I’m sensing a bit of hostility...”

You closed your eyes briefly as you sighed heavily, Thomas was really starting to get on your nerves, and it was definitely something you did not need right now. “Sorry, I’m just nervous.”

“You have every right to be. But it’ll be okay.”

You stared up at the building in the distance, the building that you had been trapped in for the past months. You dug your nails into your palms to feel something other than dread.

“You know where to meet us.” You hummed in agreement, not trusting your own voice not to waver as you forced yourself to be strong. “You’ll do great.” He said, bringing you in for a warm hug. “I’ll see you soon.”

You nodded weakly, watching as Thomas gave you a sympathetic smile as he walked away and soon disappearing into the crowd of busy citizens of the Last City.

Every step forward, you kept reminding yourself that you were doing this for Minho. _For Minho. For Minho. For Minho._

As soon as you were right outside the double doors leading into the building, you heard a mechanical whirring from above you, looking up to see some sort of drone. You flinched when a couple of guards came out of the doors, prompting you to hold your hands up.

And just like that, you were thrown into a room by yourself, cuffed to a table with guards making sure you didn’t try to escape. You only started to feel relieved when Teresa pushed out from behind them. 

“Where have you been?” She all but yelled. “You were supposed to come back an hour ago!”

_Play it cool, Y/N..._

“I know, I know, but I can explain.” You said smoothly.

“Well, I sure hope it’s a good one.” She scowled.

“I had to use the bathroom, and we were already a ways away from here, so the dude guarding me let me go in the shop. When I got out, he was gone.”

“Gone?”

“Yeah, he left me, fucked off somewhere. I actually tried looking for him, but that only got me lost.” Teresa had the best poker face you’d ever seen in your life, so you had no idea if she was believing your story. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” You said, pretending to sound as sincere as possible.

“The guard left...and you didn’t try to leave?”

_Here goes nothing..._

“I couldn’t leave you, Teresa...” You said bashfully, casting your gaze downward to make it more believable.

There was a silence pause for a moment, and you were anxious to find out if Teresa would take the bait.

You suddenly heard the rattling of metal, and felt your wrists feel lighter, and you realized that your cuffs were removed. You looked up in slight shock to Teresa, who was smiling softly.

Quickly being escorted into an elevator, you dreaded what consequences would bestowed upon you for deviating from the original plan of walking around the city for a few hours. You couldn’t help but worry if Teresa would be reprimanded for what you did too. Even if she believed your story, there was no telling if Dr. Paige would.

Entering a room on whatever floor of the building you were on, you were immediately faced with the disappointed face of Ava Paige. And the almost smug look of Jensen, making you want to scowl, but you willed yourself to save it for another time.

“Well, look at the young blood who so graciously decided to return.” Jensen’s absurdly condescending voice rang out, but one look from Dr. Paige shut him up quickly.

“Teresa, I expect an explanation for this.”

“Yes.” Teresa responded, a hint of irritation in her voice. “She told me everything.”

Ava sighed, taking a seat with a glass of brandy in her hand. “Let’s hear it then.”

After Teresa explained, way better than you did, Ava Paige almost had a somewhat content look on her face. Whereas, Jensen only scowled.

“You can’t actually believe that she came back when she had the chance to escape.” He ranted to his superior.

“Teresa’s the only family she has left.” Paige sighed, taking one last sip of her drink before approaching the two of you. “From now on, only you accompany Y/N wherever she goes. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Teresa complied.

Jensen looked at you with so much disdain, you felt it burn through the back of your skull as you turned to follow Teresa back to the elevator.

Coming up to her apartment floor, Teresa unlocked her front door with a huff. “That went well.”

You chuckled weakly. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.”

Teresa gave you a knowing smile, making your heart swell against your will. You forced yourself to focus on the task at hand, you couldn’t truly be all sisterly with her, not until Minho was safe. But, you could pretend to. You were pretending...right?

“Where’d you get that?” Teresa’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, causing you to look down where she was pointing. 

A big, angry red mark was seeping through the fabric of your jeans. Huh, you must’ve gotten it when you fell out that window. You were so caught up with reuniting with everyone, must’ve slipped your mind.

“Uh, I have no idea. I must’ve gotten on the way back.” You lied.

Teresa tsked, shaking her head disapprovingly, just like her mother used to. “You’ve always been clumsy. Sit down.” She ordered, walking away and coming back with a med kit.

“Nah, I’m not clumsy. Just a little absent minded.”

“In any case, you need to be more careful.” She scolded, taking out some peroxide. “Roll up your pant leg, please.” 

“Ow!” You hissed as she wasted no time cleaning the wound. “It’s just a scrape, there’s no need to do all this.” Your voice wavered as you felt the welt start to throb painfully. 

“Oh, so you’d rather me leave it to get infected?” You rolled your eyes as a response. “That’s what I thought. It won’t take that long. So how was the city anyway?”

“...Even more beautiful than from your window, kinda scary too.” You said sincerely.

“A lot of people huh?”

“Yeah...a lot.”

Teresa stayed silent, watching your expressions change as you thought about what you were going to say next.

“When I was out there, seeing all those people just going about their lives. Seeing the innocent children...it made me sad.”

Teresa smiled weakly. “There’s a girl here, Shai. She reminds me of you. Strong, resilient, always trying to look on the bright side...she has the Flare.”

“...I’m sorry.”

Teresa shook her head slightly, quickly regaining her composure. “We’re doing everything we can to help her. You and Minho are part of that. You both can help her.”

“Cause of the enzyme, right?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“We just have to be tortured for it to work...”

“If there was another way, we would’ve found it by now.”

You sighed. “How’s Shai doing now?”

Teresa frowned as she finished bandaging your wound. “She’s alive...for now. She’s still fighting. Just one more treatment and we’ll have enough enzyme to help her.”

“Treatment?” Teresa gave you a knowing look, and you understood. “Oh...you call it treatment.”

“Don’t you want to help that little girl? Give her another chance at life? You can do that for her, Y/N.”

Of course you did. You wanted everyone, all the children in the world to be able to live.

“Just one more treatment?” You asked reluctantly.

“Just one more.”


	15. Chapter 15

You awoke panicked, sitting up with a gasp.

You looked to your surroundings and realized you could barely see anything, save for flickering red lights to the right and left of you.

You felt the floor beneath you, cold and coating your exposed skin with grease, the smell of your own sweat and copper filling your nostrils, the scent so strong that it made you feel nauseous.

You couldn’t remember anything, why couldn’t you remember anything? Where the hell were you?

The dark room you were in jerked, making you grab some sort of chain link fence that was behind you for support. The room started to shoot up, and the word elevator popped into your mind.

The clanking and scraping of the metal moving against each other pierced your eardrums, the overstimulation of foul smells and noises started making you feel lightheaded and you could’ve sworn you would pass out if something didn’t stop.

The elevator suddenly stopped, and you dreaded what would come next.

Overhead doors suddenly opened, bright sunlight shining into the Box, making you shield your eyes with your forearm.

You heard a crowd above you, some whispering, some talking loudly over one another, but all where seeming to say one thing. “It’s a girl!”

Suddenly being jolted forward, you were in a completely different area then you were before, but you remembered everything this time. You were in a field, the grass so tall it tickled your knees. You almost smiled at the feeling, but a loud screech stopped you from doing so.

You looked ahead of you to see you were at the Maze doors. _What...?_

A slew of different screams echoed in your ears, familiar screams. You could only make out a few. _I saw you, you did this!_ Ben... _You shouldn’t be here!_ Alby... _Help!_ Thomas... _Y/N..._

“Gally?” You voiced, wavering in panic.

Another animalistic screech echoed, and you looked in the direction it came from.

From the end of the main corridor of the Maze entrance, you heard a mechanical whirring and soon, you could see it. A Griever coming into view. Your blood ran cold as you saw something, no, someone in the Griever’s mouth. You could hear whimpering that forced tears to your eyes. _Jeff..._

You turned around, knowing you had to get out of there if you were going to stay alive. But did you actually want to?

The screech that somehow sounded even closer to you made your legs move on their own, bolting away from the creature and running for the Homestead in the Glade.

As you ran, you quickly noticed your legs moved slower than you wanted, like you were running through water. “No, come on!” You cried out, willing yourself to move faster. “Please...”

Your legs moved faster, but by then it was too late.

The Griever caught you, its tail wrapping around you leg and pulling you to the ground. It’s grotesque body hovered above you, making you cry out for help. But a familiar situation suddenly played out. “Leave her alone!”

“No, please, don’t do this. She won’t be able to handle it!”

Before you could even question who you just heard, a boy ran up to you with a machete in hand, quickly stabbing the monster and pulling you out of its grasp. 

“Gally?”

He didn’t say anything, just smiled as he pulled you along with him. But you were distracted once again when you heard some sort of outside echoed voice. “Like I told you before, if you can’t handle this, you can leave.”

The distraction caused you to trip over your own feet, faceplanting into the ground while the boy beside you did nothing to help you.

The Griever soon caught up, and you looked to Gally in panic as he stepped in front of you. “What are you doing?”

“I love you, Y/N.”

“No!” You screeched as the Griever grabbed Gally with its jaws, tearing into his flesh, his blood spraying into your face as you watched helplessly. “No...it should’ve been me...it should’ve been me...”

“Okay, we have enough, take her out.”

You laid limp as you came back to reality, seeing yourself back in the same lab room that you had to be in for the past months. You looked to your left to see your cousin look at you with tears in her eyes, obviously feeling remorse.

You tried not to freak out when the doctors were unstrapping you from the machine, Teresa immediately came into the room to help you walk out of the room and you somehow felt comfortable in her grasp compared to the other medical professionals.

“You’re doing so well, Y/N.” Teresa cooed into your ear.

Being sat down on your bed in Teresa’s spare bedroom felt like laying on clouds, and you suddenly felt guilty for being related to her, being treated with kindness compared to what Minho was most likely going through. You couldn’t help the tear that fell down your cheek.

“It’s over, you can rest now.” Teresa affirmed. “I have to go though. I’m giving Shai her treatment. And it was only possible with your help, Y/N. You’re going to save her life today.” She smiled, caressing your head before she walked out, leaving you alone. 

As soon as you heard the front door click shut, all your pain and fear poured out in thick tears, instantly coating your pillow in salty wetness. You kept thinking about what you saw in your hallucinations, seeing Gally get killed over and over. But it wasn’t Gally, you tried telling yourself. Gally was still alive and well just miles from where you were now. He was alive and he loved you. 

You kept repeating that to yourself until you fell asleep.

“Hey...” You heard as you where gently shook awake.

You looked up to see your cousin, tears trailing down her face. You quickly sat up. “What’s wrong?”

“It worked...the enzyme worked, but only for a few hours.” She frowned, bringing the back of her hand up to wipe some of her tears away.

“What happened? Is Shai...?”

“She was lost to the Flare.”

You didn’t know what to do, so you pulled her into a hug, surprising both her and yourself. “I’m so sorry, Teresa.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She told herself and exhaled a breath shakily. “I just don’t want to be here right now, in this building.”

You hated yourself for seeing such an easy opening, but you had to take it. “Wanna go for a walk? It helped me when I did it.”

Teresa contemplated it for a moment, before she nodded her head weakly. 

You waited by the front door as Teresa dressed out of her doctor attire, coming back to join you with some more casual clothing.

You walked side by side with her, subtly looking around for any sign of your outside friends and allies. You knew Teresa was numbly walking around, only really making sure you were in her supervision, so you guided her where you knew Thomas would be near.

You heard Teresa gasp softly, and you smiled internally, knowing that Thomas was finally here. “Did you see that?”

“See what?” You played dumb.

Teresa didn’t answer as she bolted in the direction she saw Thomas, not even paying attention that you weren’t trying to keep up with her pace. “Thomas?” Teresa called out.

Teresa followed him until she reached an area where nobody was, due to the curfew, but she didn’t care, she had to know what he was doing there.

When you finally caught up with your cousin, she was already talking to Thomas, but you kept out of sight. Then, a shadowy figure stepped out from an alleyway and knocked out Teresa. “That wasn’t the plan!” Thomas whisper yelled.

“You really think she wouldn’t try to fight back? I’m not taking that chance.” A familiar voice argued.

“What did you do?” You voiced harshly, startling the two. The figure turned around, finally seeing it was Gally, but you couldn’t help but feel some anger about how he went about the plan. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Gally frowned. but kept his hold on your unconscious cousin. “Let’s just get out of here before someone sees us.” Thomas scowled at Gally before taking off back to their base.

You didn’t say anything as you passed by Gally, silently glancing at Teresa before focusing on Thomas’ retreating figure.

The journey back to the abandoned church was a tense silence, but by the time you all were almost there, Teresa had begun to regain consciousness. You watched as Gally sat down and tied your cousin to a chair, nodding to the others when he knew she wasn’t going anywhere.

Newt walked up and took the bag off of Teresa’s head when she started to stir uncomfortably, startling her with the sudden movement. Her eyes widened when she saw everyone in front of her, all seeming indifferent or angry at her. But when she saw who was sitting next to you, she couldn’t help but speak out. “Gally? You’re alive?”

Gally didn’t respond to her surprise, only scowling before taking a breath. “Here’s how this is gonna go, we’re going to ask you some questions and you’re going to tell us exactly what we need to know. We’ll start off simple,” Gally grabbed a chair, moving it in front of Teresa. “where’s Minho?”

Teresa shook her head slightly, looking back and forth between you and Thomas. “Wait, you guys can’t seriously think-”

Teresa was cut off by Gally placing the chair in front of her roughly and sat down, obscuring her vision from you and Thomas. “Don’t look at them. Why’re you looking at them? Look at me. They’re not gonna help you.” Teresa looked to you one more time, and she quietly sighed when she realized this was your plan all along. “We know you have Minho in the building. Where?”

Teresa frowned. “He’s with the others in holding. Sub level 3.”

“How many others?” Newt asked.

“28.” She answered reluctantly.

“I can make that work.” Brenda smirked.

“No, no, you guys don’t understand. The whole level’s restricted. You can’t get in without a thumb print ID.”

“That’s why you’re gonna come with us.” Thomas voiced.

“Well, I don’t know.” Gally said, making everyone confused. “We don’t necessarily need her. Right?” He got up and walked to the table, grabbing a medical scalpel. “Not all of her. We just need her finger.”

“Gally, back off.” Thomas quickly ordered.

“What, you squeamish? She’s done all lot worse to Y/N and she’s doing the same to Minho.” Gally voiced angrily.

You rolled your eyes, getting up and putting a hand on Gally’s shoulder to calm him down, Thomas getting up to take the blade out of his hand. “That’s not the plan.”

“Won’t make a difference.” Teresa said. “Do whatever you want to me. You still won’t get through the front door. The sensors will pick you up the sec-”

“We know. We’re tagged. Property of W.C.K.D.” Thomas interrupted, holding up the scalpel. “You’re gonna help us with that too.”

Not liking the idea of being cut open, you were thankful that Frypan volunteered to get his tag out first. But that also meant you’d have to deal with Gally. Now that wouldn’t be a problem at all, but seeing that you had some sort of empathy for your cousin rubbed him the wrong way, he just didn’t know id he wanted to bring it up or not.

“Y/N?”

You smiled weakly at the boy in front of you, not bothering to hide your exhaustion. “Hey, Gal.”

“Are you okay? You seem...out of it.”

You were, mostly from the simulation you were put through that morning, but he didn’t need to know that. It would just be another reason for Gally to hate Teresa, and for some reason you didn’t want that to happen. You convinced yourself it was just for the sake of efficiency.

“I’m alright, just tired.”

“I hear you.” Gally nodded, taking a seat next to you and grabbing ahold of your hand. He wanted to ask you questions, he wanted to know why you looked like you cared for Teresa. Even when it came to Thomas, he didn’t understand why he seemed to care after everything she did. But noting your exhaustion, he decided to push the question back for another time.

You noticed Gally’s small smile from the corner of your eye, in turn making you smile softly. “What?”

Gally’s smile grew wider as he blushed. “Just uh, remembering some things.”

“Oh god, what things?”

“A lot, like when you first remembered your name.”

“Oh.” You already could feel the cringe building in your gut.

“I remember how excited you were, going around the Glade, telling everyone your name over and over.” Gally smirked, obviously proud about making you embarrassed.

“Stop.” You groaned, hiding your face in your free hand.

“I actually thought it was pretty cute.”

You scrunched your face up when he poked the tip of your nose. You giggled, then humming in thought. “From what I remember, you made sure to remind me that I wouldn’t remember anything else.” You silently wished you couldn’t remember anything before the Glade.

It was Gally’s turn to cringe. “God, I was such a dick, wasn’t I?”

Your giggles stopped at his statement. “No, you were just angry and scared like the rest of us. You just showed it more than the others, I guess.” You shrugged.

Gally chuckled dejectedly. “You let me off too easy, you know that?”

You frowned, clutching onto his hand tighter. “You’re not the same boy from the Glade, not anymore. We’ve all changed.”

“Yeah,” Gally looked over at Teresa resentfully, “some for the worse.”

“Hey, lover boy!” Newt called out. “You’re up.”

Teresa picked up her scalpel with a scowl as Gally sat down in the chair in front of her. “Chuck should’ve lived, not you.” She whispered, voice laced with venom.

“Yeah? Tell me something I don’t know.” Gally countered sharply, trying to hide the pain in his voice from her statement he knew was right.

“How’d you even survive anyway?”

“Don’t know, must be immortal. So, you can poke me with that blade all you want and you’ll never get what you must want.”

Teresa rolled her eyes, starting to repeat the same movements with the blade like the last two. “No, Y/N would never forgive me.”

“You think she forgives you now?” Gally said, almost hissing in pain at the sharp sting at the back of his neck.

“She’s coming around.”

“To what? Killing children without worrying about concern for your conscious?”

“To doing what’s necessary to find a cure.”

Gally scoffed. “Right. She was a wreck when we found her, wouldn’t put brainwashing past you.” He winced when Teresa accidently ticked him with her blade out of frustration.

“She’s my family. I’d never do that to her.”

“Yet you’re fine with putting her into fucked up fantasies where she thinks she’s back in the Glade?”

“I always helped her when she came out of it, it’s not permanent damage.”

Gally turned to glare at Teresa when she finished removing the tag. “Didn’t you hear what you just said?” He voiced exasperated.

You were nervous enough to somewhat confront Teresa again, so seeing Gally walk away from her with a scowl on his face told you that they must’ve gotten into it. Just what you needed...

You sat down in silence, your back facing Teresa.

“Congratulations.”

“What?” You asked.

“You did it, you actually had me fooled into believing I had my cousin back. You must be proud of yourself, I’m sure Gally is.”

You shut your eyes tightly as you took a deep breath. “Guess now you know how we felt back at the Right Arm camp.”

“This is different, you know that. You’re a fine actor.”

“Teresa, I wasn’t...I wasn’t acting.”

You felt Teresa’s breath tickle your neck as she chuckled resentfully. “Right. So, volunteering to help Shai, it was all to get on my good side?”

“No.” You refrained from shouting. “I...I really wanted to help her, I did. Ant I was so sorry about the serum not working.” You paused to take a few needed deep breaths, collecting your thoughts together. “But from the beginning, all what this has been about was saving Minho. No matter what.”

“But you just thought to throw in some gut punches for fun, huh?” She stated softly.

You stayed silent as Teresa removed your tag without another word, knowing trying to continue the conversation wouldn’t end well. You turned around to see her face twisted in a scowl, hints of wetness around her eyes. You felt guilty yet again.

Thomas eyed your frowning face suspiciously before he sat down in front of Teresa, watching you walk off by yourself with clenched fists.

You tried to ignore the stinging pain at the nape of your neck as you walked away from the group, willing yourself not to break down in front of everyone again, especially Teresa. You didn’t want to let her see her words getting to you, even if they might’ve been right. You cursed yourself for allowing your restored memories to make you see her in a different light, making you think you could actually be close again without complications like when you were children. 

You couldn’t so that, it’s what got you in the Maze in the first place, you couldn’t risk it for the sake of your friends. But...you still hoped, if or when all this was over, you and Teresa could go back to being close. But you knew something like that would be far fetched.

“Hey, Y/N?”

You turned around with a slightly panicked face, but you quickly calmed yourself, shaking it off with a forced chuckle. “Oh, hey Newt.”

“We’re about ready to head off.”

“Oh, okay.”

“You alright?”

You forced a small smile. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine.”

Newt wore an unimpressed look. “You’re not.” He deadpanned. “But, that’s okay. You know that right?”

You sighed despondently. “Yeah...but it’s not something we can afford right now. When this is over, I’ll have all the time in the world to not be okay.”

You were taken aback when Newt came up and hugged you tightly. “Whoa, what’s the sudden affection?” You chuckled genuinely.

Newt didn’t chuckle back, not even a smile. “You will be okay.”

“Hey, we’ll all be okay. We’ll get through this together.”

Newt finally let out a chuckle, but you could hear the bitter apprehension behind it. He obviously didn’t believe that. You didn’t understand where this was coming from. You understood him to be cynical most of the time, but the feeling you got felt darker than just cynicism. But unfortunately, you didn’t have time to question it before everyone was ordered to gear up.

You walked up the the table Gally was sat at, readying his shock guns. You grabbed a pistol, turning it over carefully to admire it. You used guns before, so you knew how to use them effectively.

“If all goes as planned, we won’t have to use those.” Gally voiced.

You stared at the pistol with a frown, sighing and holstering it to your side. “If.”

Gally stood up to stand in front of you, placing his heavy hands on your shoulders. “Everything will be okay.”

You sighed. “I’m kinda getting tired of hearing people say that.”

“Okay, everything is gonna go to shit and we’re all gonna die.”

You chuckled, moving closer to Gally and leaning your head on his chest. “Thanks, Captain. I really do hope everything works out.”

Gally brought his hands around you, leaning his chin on your shoulder. “Me too.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on your clothed collarbone. “You can’t just take a pistol though.” He said, pulling away and handing you one of his shock guns.

“It’s heavy.” You complained, shifting your body to evenly distribute the gun’s weight. “How am I even gonna get good shots on those guys?”

Gally smirked. “You just gotta hit them anywhere, the taser ammo will do all the work for you.”

“Ah, I’m sure I’ll find a way to fuck up.” You joked, kind of.

“No...” He drawled. “You’ll do just fine.”

“Y’all about ready?” Frypan called out.

Gally looked back to you. “Are you?”

You nodded reluctantly, not like you had any other choice.

“Then let’s go.”


	16. Chapter 16

Shakily changing into a stolen guard’s uniform, you found yourself more nervous than you probably should’ve been. 

You just dreaded going back, now with the threat of everyone you care about dying. 

Before, when it was just you risking your life, it was easier. You didn’t really care if you died if you could save someone else, and you knew that mentality was not the healthiest. But compared to Gally, Thomas, or even Brenda, you didn’t feel like you mattered as much. 

What could you possibly have to offer that would be greater than anyone else’s contribution?

“You ready?” Gally smiled at you.

Ah, but being able to be with Gally overpowered those feelings.

“Yup. How do I look?” You teased, jokingly twirling around to show off the heavy uniform.

“Pretty damn good, I gotta say.”

You brushed off the butterflies in your stomach with a scoff. “Well, a good uniform can make anyone look good, I think.”

“I mean, sure. But damn, you really pull it off.”

Your lighthearted conversation was cut short by a sharp cough, looking over to see Newt with an annoyed look on his face. “You guys are bloody disgusting, excuse me while I go vomit.”

“Oh, come on, man. Look at her and tell me she doesn’t look nice.” Gally pointed to you.

“Jesus, keep it in your pants, mate.”

You stifled a laugh as Gally turned a light shade of red, ignoring the suggestive comment with an eye roll. “I’m just sayin’.”

Newt walked away from the amusing exchange, still stifling a few coughs. You couldn’t help but worry. “Does he seem a bit off to you?” You asked. Gally looked to Newt then back to you, the sad look on his face giving you a guarantee that something was wrong.

You would’ve prodded further if it weren’t for Thomas giving the signal that it was time to start infiltrating the W.C.K.D. building.

The way it was planned, Thomas and Teresa would walk in the front together, meeting up with Newt, soon you and Gally would find them, making sure to keep a natural distance away. Brenda’s job seemed the easiest, to you at least, all she had to do was steal a bus. You prayed that Frypan didn’t fall to his death, and that Jorge would get back in time with the Berg.

“You’re worrying.”

You rolled your eyes at Gally’s tone. “Yeah, of course I’m worrying. When do I not worry?”

“Not as much as you’d think.”

Your felt your heavy breaths waft back into your face from the helmet you were wearing not allowing much to circulate. _Seriously, how could people do this all day for a job?_ You ignored the queasy feeling in your gut as you found Teresa with the other two “guards.”

Entering into a stairwell, Gally suddenly stopped the group. “Hold on, hold on.” He said, looking over some sort of electric box. “I can get in here.”

“Kay, throw me the walkie.” Thomas ordered, motioning for you to follow with him to clear the area.

You heard Newt cough heavily as you descended down the stairs with your gun, right behind Thomas. “How long has Newt been like this?” You whispered.

“Now’s not the time, Y/N.” Thomas said, scanning next floor to see that it was clear.

“Thomas.” You pleaded.

Thomas huffed, an annoyed yet mournful face overtaking his features. You knew his answer wouldn’t be good, and you found yourself dreading what he would say. “He’s got the Flare...he’s been like this for awhile now. I just found out myself.” He frowned.

You cast your gaze downwards, tears already welling up in your eyes as you realized what this meant. Thomas didn’t give you a chance to respond as he quickly ascended the stairs back to the others, holding up the radio. “Frypan, we’re in. How you doing?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there.” Fry voiced. “Tell Minho hi for me.”

“Hang in there, buddy.”

Gally soon got into the box, quickly looking through the various labels until finding the right one. “This’ll work.” He assured.

“Okay, Brenda, what’s your status?” Thomas spoke through the radio.

“Working on it.” She answered.

“Copy. Just make sure you’re ready on your end.”

“Don’t worry, you know I’m gonna be there.”

Gally quickly set up the hacking signal up to the correct wires, shutting the box door with a grin. “Alright, let’s go.” Everyone quickly bounded down the stairs, stopping at the door at the bottom. “Lawrence, we’re in position.” Gally radioed, only to be greeted with silence. “Lawrence?” 

“If he doesn’t turn those bloody cameras off, then we’re gonna be in big trouble.” Newt expressed everyone’s thoughts.

Gally looked nervous, but peeking though the little window in the door, he huffed. “He’ll do his part.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, sighing heavily before readjusting the mask part of the helmet over your face. “Let’s get this over with.”

Teresa reluctantly placed her thumb over the ID scanner, and Gally quickly encouraged everyone through the door to cautiously speed through the halls to get to where Minho was being held. 

It didn’t take long to find the holding bay with Teresa leading the group, but you didn’t know if getting in would be easy with a bunch of guards inside.

“Teresa, stay back.” You ordered, gently pushing her behind you. The last thing you guys needed was for her getting in the crossfire.

“Ready?” Gally looked to everyone, they all nodded, clutching their weapons tightly.

As soon as the door opened, shots rang out from your side, making work of all the guards in no time. The element of surprise probably helped. “Huh, that was surprisingly easy.” You chuckled breathlessly, almost proud of yourself for getting some decent shots in, the recoil packed a punch though.

“Yeah? Don’t let it go to your head.” Newt sassed. 

Seeing all the kids exit their holding cells with looks of hopefulness, almost made you tear up. What could’ve these poor innocent souls had to endure by the hands of W.C.K.D. You risked a glace at your cousin, and you couldn’t tell how she felt. Did she feel joy that these kids were finally getting rescued? Or all that she saw in those kids was possible cure, dehumanizing them for the sake of her morality? 

You didn’t want to think about it anymore.

“The vault. How do I get in?” Gally’s voice caught your attention. The person he was holding a gun to simply said that he couldn’t. “Guys, this might take some time.” He voiced after looking over the heavy vault door.

You looked around and furrowed your brows when you saw one key person missing. “Where’s Minho? He’s supposed to be here.”

Thomas scowled, storming up to Teresa. “Where is he?”

Teresa quickly went to the computers, looking up his file. “Someone’s moved him up to the medical wing. Thomas, that’s on the other side of the building.”

Thomas sighed. “Okay, take me to him, right now.”

“Alright, I’m coming with you.” You and Newt both stepped up.

“No. No, you guys have to wait with Gally for the serum.”

“You can’t do this on your own.” Newt argued. “And Minho comes first, remember?”

“Just go, we’re wasting time!” Gally called out. “I’ll get the serum, we’ll meet you out back.”

Thomas nodded to Newt, but turned to you with a remorseful look on his face. “No, no, you’re not making me stay.” You expressed. “I’m part of this as much as he is.”

“Y/N, you’ve done so much for us already. I can’t ask you to do this.”

“I’m offering.”

“No, please. Stay here. We’ll be okay.”

You scowled, exhaling sharply. “Fine. Keep an eye on Newt.” You whispered, Thomas nodding then running out with Newt and Teresa. “Please, be careful.”

“They’ll be fine, just watch my six and the kids.” Gally said, starting to saw into the door.

You stood guard at the door, impatiently tapping your foot as you worried about your friends, especially Newt. You wished he had stayed with you and Gally so you could give him the serum as soon as the vault opened. You knew it wouldn’t cure him, but it would give him time, and that’s what he needed right now.

You heard Gally’s saw stop, smiling ear to ear when the vault door finally opened. You went inside to help Gally load up all the vials, the whole room glowing blue from the color of the serum. “Come on, we need to hurry.”

The room was almost empty of its contents, but staring at one of the only vials left, you debated. Emotion overtook logic as you grabbed a singular vial of the serum, gathering courage and turning around, only to be stopped by Gally. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I have to find Newt.”

Gally looked at the serum clutched tight in your hand, putting the pieces together quickly. “No, no way.”

“Who know how much time he had left? This can help him.”

“It’s too dangerous.” He said slowly.

“I can’t do nothing while I know I can help him.”

“You’re not doing nothing. You’re gonna help these kids get to Brenda. I’m not letting you.”

“I wasn’t asking.” You said bluntly, a determined look in your eyes that made Gally speechless. He had seen that look before, and he finally realized he wouldn’t be able to convince you to stay with him.

Gally quickly pulled you into a hug with his free arm, placing a rough kiss to the top of your head. “You better come back to me.”

You smiled softly. “I will.” 

And with that, you took off without a glance behind you, determined to save your friend from a terrible fate. Of course, if you had glanced behind you to see Gally’s face, you probably wouldn’t been complied to stay. But you had to help Newt, he couldn’t become one of those things. You couldn’t save Gally all those months ago, couldn’t save Jeff...or Chuck. You didn’t want history to repeat itself.

You followed the signs that led you toward where the medical bay would be, making sure to avoid being sighted at all costs. You felt silly hiding in small confined places that made your legs cramp up and wish you had more flexibility or stamina at least. It definitely didn’t help that alarms were blaring all around you, making you believe you actually did get caught. But hearing a few guards talk loudly about how intruders were heading to the medical bay, you realized it was just Thomas who must’ve fucked up, or worse Teresa.

This was going to get a lot harder...

All the guards seemed to rally to the medical bay to capture Thomas and Newt, it wasn’t too difficult to blend in with everyone else distracted from the chaos of it all.

You heard gunshots and glass smashing down the halls of the medical wing. Those boys sure were making it obvious, weren’t they?

You clutched you gun to your chest, not feeling very confident about taking on the guards by yourself, but when you saw your friends with a newly escaped Minho struggling to avoid the guards, you knew you had to do something.

You saying a silent prayer, even though you didn’t know if there was any being out there that heard it, gave you some sort of comfort enough to charge the guards that were gaining on your friends. Shooting at will, not even sure you were hitting any guards, you heard a few men fall to the floor with pained groans.

You didn’t have time to be proud of yourself before you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head, immediately falling to the floor yourself with a yelp.

You looked up to see the annoyed face of Jensen, him leaning down and roughly grabbing onto you and hoisting you up to stand. “You’re a real pain the arse, aren’t you, youngblood?”

Teresa jumped when she heard the doors slam opened, gasping when she saw you on the floor with a bloodied face in front of Jensen. “What the hell, Jensen?”

“Look who I found at the med wing, taking out guards left and right.” Jensen sneered.

“I said alive, Jensen!” Teresa fumed, looking at your almost unconscious form.

“I know what you said, Teresa. She’s breathing, isn’t she?”

Teresa scowled at the man before leaning down to delicately lift you to your feet, ungracefully dragging you to a gurney from the lack of help with your dead weight. “Get out. Thomas is still out there.”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” Jensen bowed sarcastically, turning on his heel to walk out of the room.

Teresa turned her attention back to you. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” She whispered, quickly fixing up a wet cloth to wipe away at the blood leaking from your nose and mouth.

You groaned at the pained pressure of the cloth, weakly pushing Teresa’s hand away from your face. “Hurts...” You mumbled.

“I thought you were supposed to stay with Gally.” Teresa fussed, ignoring your discomfort to clean your face. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

“I needed to help Newt...” You frowned, holding up the serum that was once safely in your pocket.

Teresa sighed sadly. “It wouldn’t have saved him.”

“But it would’ve given him time.”

Teresa stayed silent for a moment, deciding what to do with you. You furrowed your brows when you felt her strap you to the gurney tightly. “What’re you...?”

“I can’t have you wondering off, plus, you might have a concussion.” Teresa said, inserting a needle into your arm, pulling blood from your veins.

“You need my blood to keep me from wondering off?” You glared. Teresa avoiding your eyes as she readied another needle. “You’re still looking for a cure...even though there is none.”

“I’m just going to run some tests.” She answered simply.

You bit your lip when you felt tears well up in your eyes, gently banging your head down onto the gurney in frustration. How the hell were you gonna escape now?

Gally could’ve sworn his heart almost stopped when he saw his friends jump out of that window. _Did these guys have a death wish?_ But what scared him even more if that there were only three, not four. _Please, tell me she made it.._. “Where’s Y/N?” Gally tried not to shout.

Thomas eyes widened. “What do you mean? We left her with you!”

“She went to find you guys, to give that shank the serum.” Gally pointed to Newt.

Thomas clenched his fists, feeling anger well up in his gut. “Teresa wouldn’t let her get hurt. If anything, she needs her. We’ll get her back, Gally.”

“I know, cause I’m not leaving without her.”

It felt like hours before you talked to Teresa again, her being so fixated on her tests tubes and microscopes. “Any luck in finding your make believe cure?” You teased mockingly. Teresa stayed silent, watching through her scientific equipment for any sign that her cousin blood did anything to get rid of the Flare virus. Teresa slammed her hands on the table when the blood wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. “Guess I’m not the one, huh?”

Teresa glared at you, not appreciating your irritating commentary. She chose to move on to Thomas’ blood that she took back in the church, and her eyes widened when she saw his blood destroying the Flare virus.

Just when she finished making the first serum that she knew would work, the whole building shook as a boom echoed around the whole city.

You strained your neck to look behind you, seeing an almost mushroom cloud of fire at the wall that protected the city. “What the hell...?” Your eyes widened even more when you could faintly see a swarm of people charging through the gap in the wall, quickly realizing that the people were fighting and destroying everything. “Teresa, we have to get out of here.” You said, noticing everyone outside the lab room where thinking the same thing and trying to making a quick escape.

Teresa frowned, storming over to you and removing your restraints, and quickly going back to her experiments. “I can’t.”

You quickly removed yourself from the gurney. “What do you mean? The city’s getting raided. They’ll burn this place down, with us in it.”

“Thomas is the cure, Y/N!” She yelled, making you speechless. “His blood is destroying the virus! He can save us all. I need him.”

“Teresa...if all went as planned, he’s long gone by now.”

“No, he can’t be. Newt is dying and Thomas won’t abandon him, you know that. He’ll be slowing them down. I have to get through to him.” Teresa exhaled shakily. “You can go if you want, I’m staying. I have to.”

You looked to the exit then back to Teresa, your cousin, your only family. In the past, most choices you made were clearly the right ones. But now...you had no idea what to do.

You wanted to choose Teresa...you really did. But you still had the temporary serum, you still had the chance to help Newt. “I’m sorry, Teresa.” You voiced, gaining her attention. “I want to stay with you. But I need to find our friends.”

Teresa’s face fell, frowning. “I understand.”

“I’ll come back for you.” Your voice wavered, feeling intense emotion wash over you, suddenly getting the feeling to tell her you loved her. But you cut the goodbye short, running out of the room and rushed to leave the building.

Thankfully, everyone was so focused on packing up to leave, you had no trouble escaping. But you almost didn’t want to leave the building when you saw the hell on earth that was just outside. But you pushed on, making sure you kept the hold on the vial safely in your hand.

You almost jumped when you heard your cousin’s voice echo around the city’s speakers.

“Thomas? Can you hear me? I need you to listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to come back. Thomas, you can save Newt. There’s still time for him. There’s a reason Brenda isn’t sick anymore. It’s your blood, do you understand? She isn’t sick because...you cured her. She doesn’t have to be the only one. You just need to come back, and this will all finally be over. Please, just come back to me. I know you’ll-”

The speakers suddenly cut out, as almost all power in the city was down.

You suddenly felt dread wash over you, you had to find Thomas.

Running through the city as fast as you could, you wished you were a Runner, then maybe your legs wouldn’t cramp up every time you exerted yourself. You felt the heat of fires and explosions as you sprinted, dodging multiple guards and people fighting each other. _This wasn’t supposed to happen..._

Finally getting to a clearing, you stopped to cease the wheezing in your heavy breaths, until you heard screaming. You quickly rounded the corner to see Thomas and Newt...fighting each other.

 _No_...you were too late...

You ran to them, quickly trying to pull Newt off of Thomas, only for his attention to turn to you and tackle you to the ground. “Newt!” You yelled, tearing up quickly at the sight of his dead eyes and Flared up face. “Newt...”

Thomas pushed Newt off of you, giving you the chance to take the vial out of your pocket, but the new Crank got free of Thomas’ hold and attacked you again, the vial violently being thrown from your hand. You internally cringed when you heard a shatter. _Fuck..._

You felt your vision get blurry when Newt smashed your head against the pavement, the pain resonating throughout your skull and making you feel lightheaded.

You didn’t know what happened after that, you just woke up and Newt wasn’t attacking you anymore. You didn’t hear the sound of struggle anymore. You looked to your left to see Brenda, a look of pained shock on her face. Then you realized, Thomas was sitting next to Newt. 

“No...” You whispered.

You crawled over to Thomas, looking down at Newt’s body. You could barely see anything due to the tears that welled up in your eyes, making the world around you blurry. You couldn’t do anything but stare numbly at your fallen friend, unaware that Thomas had left.

“Y/N.”

You knew that voice belonged to Gally, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Or do anything when Frypan wrapped his arms around you to give you some sort of comfort, him feeling the same grief as you, if not worse.

Gally felt the pain of the loss too, but seeing everything being burned down too quickly, he had to speak up. “This place is gonna take us down with it if we don’t get outta here...”

Fry gently pulled you away from Newt’s body, reluctantly motioning for Minho to follow. “Come on.” Fry rubbed your shoulder.

You were basically on autopilot on the way to the Berg, where Jorge, Vince, and the kids were waiting to take off. “We have to find Thomas. He went back to the holding facility.” Brenda voiced worryingly.

“That damn kid.” Vince huffed.

The numbness went away enough to remember that you told Teresa that you’d be back for her. You had to find her again, but the Berg was already being lifted up into the air. In your heart, you knew wherever Thomas was, Teresa was most likely with him. That’s something you could rely on, at least.

“Hey...” Gally sat next to you, gently holding your hand. You could faintly see tear marks down his face, his eyes a shade of red and watery. “We’ll find them.”

You wished you believed that, but after everything that’s happened, you felt having hope was childish. You couldn’t bear to hope just for things to end terribly.

“I think I got him!” You heard Jorge shout, everyone, including you, rallying to the front to look out the Berg’s window.

“Yeah, that’s him. I got the hatch.” Brenda said, quickly springing into action.

“Alright, I got him. I got him.” Jorge said, proceeding to carefully turn the Berg around so the now open hatch was facing the burning building roof. “I can’t get any closer!”

Everyone crowded the hatch, calling out for Thomas and Teresa on the roof, reaching out their hands to grab them. Quickly noticing that he was injured badly, you started to reach out as well. “Thomas! Teresa! Come on!”

“Get closer!” Teresa called out.

“Jump!” Vince yelled, his body almost half out of the aircraft trying to reach.

“We gotta get closer!” Gally yelled to Jorge.

“Come on, reach!”

The Berg finally got close enough to where Teresa could help Thomas onto the hatch, everyone quickly pulling him inside. You looked back to Teresa, holding out your hand as far as you could. “Your turn, jump!” You called out. You furrowed your brows in confusion when Teresa made no effort to move, not even to reach out for you. You could see the debate in her eyes, wondering if she actually deserved to live or not. “Don’t leave me!”

Teresa’s eyes softened, almost bringing her to tears upon hearing that short but impactful sentence. In a matter of a few seconds, the next building over was destroyed, large chunks of debris falling, making the roof collapse into itself, taking your cousin with it.

“No!” You sobbed loudly, ripping apart your vocal cords and feeling your heart break in two.

The Berg quickly left the destroyed area, bringing you all back to their base to pack up and finally go to a place called the “Safe Haven.”

You fell back, feeling grief and guilt weigh you down. _I shouldn’t have left her...she would be here if I had just stayed..._

You looked to see that Thomas passed out, but he was alive. Brenda and Gally quickly patched him up, but he would have to be better treated when the Berg arrived.

Gally just sat next to you the whole ride, not saying anything, not even attempting to give you comforting touches in fear that it would just make things worse, he just sat there to let you know he was there for you.

Everything felt like it was moving too fast, like time sped up without warning or giving you time to adjust. It made you feel nauseous, but you had nothing in your stomach to throw up, besides bile, you which you did upchuck. You huffed at the burning feeling in your throat. “Damn it...”

Gally was right by your side, rubbing your back and telling you everything would be okay. But it wouldn’t be okay. You lost your close friend, and then you lost your only family that you had left. You couldn’t help the new flow of tears, Gally quickly pulling you close to lean on his chest. “It’s okay. Let it out...” He said softly.

“I could’ve...I could’ve...” You hiccupped.

“There’s nothing you could’ve done, sweetheart.” Gally hugged you tighter, feeling your body rack with heavy cries.

Hours later, you finally calmed down, the tears ran out a long time ago. But you noticed the machine hum of the Berg stopped. “We’re here!” Jorge called out, making you flinch at the sudden shout. 

“Come on, help me get Thomas situated.” Vince called out, gathering the group to carry him, including Gally.

You stepped out of the Berg to immediately smell a slight salty scent, you never smelled anything like it. And you heard an unfamiliar sound, almost like white noise. It was just after sunset, but it was still a little light out. But you instantly recognized the light tan sandy ground, the water the stretched out for miles and miles to the horizon.

You’d never seen a beach before, not even before your memory wipe before the Maze. It was beautiful, but you would appreciate it better without the rotting feeling of grief weighing on your shoulders.

You walked to where you saw Vince take Thomas, stopping right outside the entrance of the wooden hut. “Is he okay?” You asked softly.

“He’ll be okay.” Vince answered. “He should wake up soon, but I have to go and make sure things have been taken care of while I’ve been gone.” And with that, Vince walked away with a fast pace.

Minho then exited the hut, meeting you with wide eyes. “Hey...” He said awkwardly, making you give a tight lipped smile. “I’m...sorry, about Teresa. I know how important she was to you.”

You didn’t want to cry anymore, you were sick of crying and the thought alone made you exhausted. “I’m sorry about Newt. He...he was a good guy.”

Minho’s lip quivered slightly, but quickly covered it up with a sigh. “We all lost him.”

You brought him into a hug, not knowing what else to do. It was weird at first, you two weren’t the type to show physical affection to each other, but you felt the situation called for it. Minho hugged you back tightly, trying not to cry at the thought of never being able to hug his best friend again.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m tired.” You sighed.

“Yeah, I think everyone is. It would be weird if they weren’t.” Minho looked past you and smiled to himself weakly. “I think I should get some sleep. I’ll see you later.” You turned to watch Minho walk off, giving Gally a slight nod as he passed him.

Gally walked up to you with a small smile. “I would ask if you’re okay, but I feel like that question is pretty obvious.”

“Yeah...” You whispered. “I’m just fucking exhausted.”

Gally frowned, placing a hand on your shoulder. “Vince already has some beds set up for us. Shall we go?”

You nodded. “That sounds nice.”

You and Gally set up your beds next to each other, at your insistent request. To be fair, in a new environment, you didn’t feel safe at all. Ironic in the “Safe Haven.”

You didn’t get a lot of sleep, constantly worrying about how Thomas was doing. Gally seemed to sense your worry. “He’ll be fine. He’s a stubborn kid.” He said, bringing you closer to him. It did seem to relax you as you fell asleep soon after, but that didn’t stop the influx of nightmares to plague your subconscious. 

The next morning, everyone was up and atom, but you and your friends seemed to have been allowed to sleep in. “Who knew waking up beside you would be so nice?” You opened your eyes to see Gally smiling softly at you. You tried not to blush, temporarily forgetting the events that happened last night.

“You guys are disgusting.” Fry suddenly voiced loudly.

“You jealous, Fry?”

“Are you kidding? Of course I am.”

You chuckled weakly at the interaction, but you sat up and stretched, looking around to see the beach lit up in its full glory. “Wow...” You whispered.

Waking up to such a beautiful sight, it did bring a small smile to your face. You wished so badly that Newt and Teresa were there to share it with everyone too, but you tried to shake those thoughts away.

Later that day, you sat beside Minho and Jorge, watching Gally help build something from afar. “He’s lucky to have you.” Minho smirked, picking at the fruit in his hand.

You smiled slightly, not truly believing it. “It’s the other way around really.”

“Well, whatever. You two are good for each other.” Minho rolled his eyes, making you chuckle. “Thomas...” You heard Minho suddenly whisper, and you looked in the same direction he was, seeing that Thomas was indeed walking through the new area.

You and Minho quickly stood up, slowly walking towards Thomas, along with everyone else behind you guys. Thomas’ eyes were tired, just like the rest of yours probably were. He didn’t smile, you couldn’t blame him. There was nothing to say, so Minho brought Thomas into a hug. You were in so much pain from the loss of your cousin, but Thomas was in love with her, you couldn’t imagine how he felt. He lost two of the most important people to him.

You hugged Thomas too, silently communicating each other’s condolences through the gesture.

That night, you and Gally sat next to each other as everyone else gathered to hear Vince speak at the bonfire that was set up, a celebration of sorts of surviving.

“We have come a long way together.” Vince started. “So many have sacrificed so much to make this place possible. Your friends, and your family. So here's to the ones who couldn't be here, here's to the friends we lost. This place is for you. It's for all of us, but this,” He held up a knife, pointing it to the large stone pillar in front of the crowd, “this is for them. So in your own time, in your own way, come make your peace. And welcome to the Safe Haven!” He cheered, the crowd following suit.

You forced yourself to smile as you held up the drink in your hand, following along with the rest of the crowd that were actually happy to be there. You were too, but it was hard to convey those feelings. Celebrating didn’t feel right, not this soon anyway.

You watched as multiple people lined up to carve their fallen friend’s or family’s names onto the pillar. You knew who’s name Minho would carve, it was obvious. But you didn’t expect Gally to get up and carve a name. Of course you were curious, but it seemed like it would be personal.

You had a name in mind, but you looked over to Thomas who was frowning while reading something. You knew Teresa meant something to him too, they were close, almost as close you and her had been when you were kids. But you two were kids, you two grew apart. You didn’t know her in the end, not truly. You knew you didn’t deserve to be the one to carve her name. You would let Thomas be the one.

You thought back to your past, having more names pop up in your head, only one truly sticking out.

You stood up after the crowd cleared, walking to the stone pillar with the knife in hand. You found the place for the name, thankful that the light from the fire still reached. You held up the knife and started carving the name.

You smiled fondly when it was done.

“Who’s that?” Gally walked up behind you, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder.

You took a deep breath. “My baby sister...”

“You had a sister?”

“Yeah, my parents wanted me to choose the name, but she got the Flare along with them before I could give her one. It was only a week later that I finally gave her a name...even if she was dead.”

“How old was she?”

You frowned. “...three days old.”

“Y/N...I’m so sorry.”

You turned around to see Gally’s solemn face, but you smiled weakly. “I just have to believe she would’ve been better off, or in a better place.”

Gally only nodded, taking his hands in yours and leading you away to walk along the shore. “Things will be better here.”

“You really think so?” You asked, not sounding very hopeful.

“It have to be. We fought so hard for this.”

“I hope your right, Gally. What’ll life be like here though?” You wondered aloud.

Gally suddenly smiled giddily. “We’ll build our own city.” He nodded confidently, making you scoff.

“Oh really?” You raised your eyebrows skeptically, but a smile playing at the corner of your lips.

“Yeah! And we’ll have parties and bonfires every night.”

You couldn’t help but laugh loudly. “Easy there, tiger. We’ve only been here one day. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“Come on, dare to dream, Y/N.” He grinned.

“I’ll leave the dreaming up to you, Captain.”

You and Gally stopped and sat on a little incline of the shore to take a break from walking, just watching the sun come up. 

Gally was sitting behind you, his arms wrapped around your shoulders and you leaning into him comfortably. You basked in his body heat, shielding you from the slightly chilly air from the ocean tides. It felt nice, the nicest feeling you’ve felt in the past few days.

You looked up to see Gally’s eyes entranced in watching the waves, his lips naturally upturned in a slight smile.

You leaned up and placed a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw, seeing his eyes briefly close at the feeling and his smile growing into a shy grin. He turned his head and leaned down to place a kiss to your lips. “I love you, you know.”

You grinned. “Yeah, I know. I love you too...so much.”

Looking back to the ocean, you knew you guys were going to be okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand, cut! Thank you all for reading this story, it really means a lot. I will be posting a bonus chapter real soon, but it will have smut, but it's not gonna further the main plot since this chapter is the end, so it'll be optional if it's not your thing :)


	17. Bonus Chapter

Months later, after everything was over and done with, you only just started to feel comfortable in the Safe Haven. Having to risk your life almost everyday, always having to keep moving place to place, you didn’t have high hopes for the supposed haven.

You still had nightmares every single time you fell asleep.

You couldn’t sleep the first couple days at the Safe Haven until exhaustion finally took over. You eventually excepted that’s how it was going to be, that you were going to have these nightmares for the rest of your life. Then it was just learning how to live again; learning how to live with the guilt that weighed you down constantly; living with the fact that you could’ve saved Newt, saved Teresa. You might’ve died trying, but that wouldn’t have mattered to you.

Why did you live and they couldn’t? It was fucking fair.

You were thankful for Gally though. He was your beacon of light when the nights got too dark, when your guilt and pain was blinding. He helped you to the best of his ability, even though he knew that pain you carried would never go away. He made things bearable, and that was more than enough for you.

Looking out to the ocean, seeing the tide rush in with the sun slowly lowering on the horizon, painting the sky in an array of orange, pinks and purples; you wondered, wondered what would be left of the rest of the world after abandoning it.

You felt the sand beneath you, how it stuck to your skin, and you started to feel your eyebrows furrow in irritation. You didn’t like sand. It was rough, course, and it always got everywhere. Being in a Safe Haven, you would’ve thought it would be more comfortable to live in. But those were just bratty, selfish thoughts.

You looked up to see seagulls, hearing an occasional caw from their beaks. You let yourself smile, trying to find some happiness in the small things, or beings.

The loud crashing of the waved filled your ears, blocking out everything else around you almost like a trance, that you didn’t even realize the boy who just sat next to you.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

You’ve heard that voice so many times that you didn’t even flinch at the sudden sentence. “Yeah, it is.” You smirked. “Just wish sand wasn’t so irritating.” You huffed, wiping some flecks off your hands.

Gally chuckled. “You say that, yet you come sit out here almost every night.”

“I can handle sand for some peace and quiet, away from everyone else.” For a moment, Gally looked offended. “You’re the only exception, obviously.”

He grinned, taking a hold of your hand. “You used to do this in the Glade too.”

“Yeah, it’s not so different here. We obviously don’t have to worry about any Grievers. Just in the way everyone has communal housing, no privacy.” You frowned. “But, that’s just how it’s gotta be, I suppose.”

Gally nodded, directed his gaze back to the ocean, delicately rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. It could’ve put you to sleep, but he cleared his throat, gaining your attention. “Oh, I’ve got a surprise for you actually.” He smiled nervously.

You tilted your head in confusion, but chuckled anyway. “A surprise? Wha-?”

“Come on, I’ll show you.” Gally quickly stood up, bringing you with him and then leading you away.

“Wait, Gal, I don’t think we’re allowed to be far away from camp right now.” You said worryingly, looking back and forth between Gally and the camp on the beach that was slowly getting further and further away.

“Shh, don’t worry, it’s fine. Just come on!”

Never in your life have you seen this boy so excited. Must be one hell of a surprise if he looked like a kid on Christmas Eve. The trek was far into the woods, away from the beach, you couldn’t even hear the ocean waves anymore. “This is a long way.” You said, somewhat nervously.

“We’re almost there, close your eyes.”

You only went wide eyed. “What?!”

Gally chuckled softly at the outburst, coming up behind you and placing his hands over your eyes. “It’s part of the surprise.”

“I don’t think I like surprises...” You pouted.

Gally only placed a kiss on your cheek. “Trust me.” He said, starting to lead you blindly through the woods. Only the occasional root or hole in the ground made you trip, most of the time you were just tripping over your own feet out of nervousness.

“We’ve stopped. Are we here?” You asked.

“Yeah.” He said softly, removing his hands to allow you to see.

The sun had only just begun to set, so it was dim enough that you didn’t have to adjust to the light. But it was light enough to see what was in front of you.

You gasped softly when you saw a little hut in a small clearing of the forest. It was quite simple in structure, but just one look over and you could tell how delicate the process must’ve been. You knew that cause your Builder senses were tingling.

“Gally...” You awed, unsure how to react. “Did you...?”

“We never got to build your home in the Glade. So, I asked Vince if we could build away from the beach, and he agreed. It’s not my best work, but there’s always room for improvement.”

You threw yourself in Gally’s arms, and he immediately wrapped his arms around you. “Gally, it’s perfect.” You whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

“You haven’t even seen the inside.” Gally laughed.

“Then show me!” You giggled goofily, making Gally blush slightly.

“Of course, but first,” You squealed as Gally lifted you up in his arms bridal style, walking to the door of the hut. “Gotta walk you over the threshold, like in the movies.”

You blushed as you giggled, burying your face in his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this, Gal!”

There wasn’t a proper door in the frame, only a thick cloth. “There wasn’t enough time to fix up a door, but I’ll do it eventually.”

Gally finally set you down when you entered the hut, and you were in awe in a matter of seconds, seeing how beautiful the interior was. The floor was sanded down perfectly, a beautifully woven rug smack dab in the center of the room and a small table next to the right wall.

Gally grabbed your hand, quickly leading you into another section of the small building, not even giving you time to breathe as he was too excited to show you everything.

“The bedroom.” Gally smirked, quirking up an eyebrow suggestively.

You stifled a giggle as you surveyed the room. The medium sized bed lay in the corner of the room, a small makeshift window carved into the opposite wall, a bedside table with a wooden vase occupied by various colored flowers you assumed native to where you were.

“Gally...” You whispered.

“I know it’s not much, like I said, but we could always expand. Brenda helped a bit, she said that flowers would be a nice touch. I don’t know why, but she seemed genuine. But if you don’t-”

“Gally!” You interrupted him with a laugh, gently grabbing ahold of his face and placing your lips against his with a smile.

Gally chuckled breathlessly as you pulled away. “I guess that means I did good?”

“Gal, you did perfect. You’re perfect.” You said, knowing it would make him blush.

“You’re the one who’s perfect.” He countered, making you the one blushing.

“Stop.” You rolled your eyes.

“I’m serious.”

You huffed. “I’m not gonna argue with you.”

“Yeah, good, cause you’d lose.” You refrained from snapping back at Gally, knowing that he was right and the argument would go nowhere.

You shook your head with a smile, walking to the bed and plopping down rather ungracefully. “Oh my god...”

“What?”

“This is so comfortable.”

Gally grinned and laid down beside you. “Oh yeah, better than those stupid hammocks we had to sleep on in the Glade.”

You tried to keep your eyes to the ceiling, realizing how close you two were. You two had slept beside each other obviously, but you quickly took notice of how needy you felt around him, and it made you nervous. It’s not like you were touch starved, but every time Gally put his hands on you in the simplest ways, you felt yourself wanting more than just hugs, handholds or kisses. You were pretty sure he felt the same way too. The way he’d reluctantly hold back during any make out sessions, or how he forced himself to look away from your body if you two were working together. He wasn’t making it that subtle.

Gally putting his hands on your waist got you riled up the most, even if it was to stop you from falling off or ladder or something similar, it was so frustrating. You wanted something to change, but you had no idea how to bring it up without feeling like an absolute moron.

Just the thought of Gally exploring your body with his big, warm hands that would give you chills down your spine and make you we- “Ugh.” You huffed loudly.

“What’s up with you?” Gally chuckled.

“Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing really.” You cleared your throat.

Gally smirked. “Well, ‘nothing’ is making you clench your fists.”

You forced yourself to unclench your fists as soon as he pointed it out, trying not to wince as you felt your nails removing themselves from being slightly imbedded into your skin. “Ugh, sorry...I was just thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

You felt your cheeks increase in temperature, but you sat up and rubbed your hands over your face. Gally quickly sat up with a look of concern of his face, obviously not understanding why you felt frustrated. “Are you seriously okay? Do you feel sick or something?” He placed the back of his hand on your forehead. “You don’t have a fever or anything...”

You couldn’t help but smile, almost seeing him in an innocent light. “No, I’m not sick, Gal.” Gally furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, tilting his head slightly.

You saw Gally’s lips slightly parted, and you felt the sudden urges come forward again. You leaned in to place your lips on his feverishly, him immediately reciprocating, making you smile into the kiss. As soon as you snaked your hands up to tangle themselves in his hair, he pulled away. “I guess this must’ve been what you were thinking about, huh?” He chuckled breathlessly.

“I’m sorry.” You pulled your hands away, but Gally grabbed your hands.

“Hey, don’t be sorry.” He said softly. “Just took me by surprise, is all.”

“You don’t want to, do you?” You frowned.

“No, no, I do! I just...” He sighed. “I do. I really do. You have no idea much I want to. But, I also want you to be comfortable with it too. I would never want you to feel pressured or anything like that. I want you to be a hundred percent sure, Y/N.”

You grinned. “I’m sure, Gally. I want you.”

Gally grinned back, a light shade of red dusting his cheeks as he leaned back in to kiss you gently. He grabbed ahold of your waist, pulling you closer to him. “If for any reason you wanna stop, tell me and we can stop. Okay?”

“Promise.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as you felt Gally’s hand travel underneath your shirt, lifting it up over your head. You did the same, smirking as you felt his fit Builders torso. Gally leaned back in to kiss you more roughly after the removal of his shirt. The feeling of his tongue dancing delicately with yours elicited a satisfied hum from you.

You laughed as you awkwardly fiddled with Gally’s belt buckle, ultimately looking to him to undo it for you. “I’ll get the hang of it eventually.” You giggled.

Gally laid you on your back, him hovering over you as he undid your pant’s button with one hand and the other resting beside your head as he tenderly kissed and sucked on your neck. He smiled when he pulled back to see you gazing at him lovingly. “You are everything to me.” Gally whispered, kissing your cheek as he slowly pulled your pants off, trailing his hands up and down your thighs.

“I love you.” You whispered back with a grin.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said after he removed your bra, leaning down to kiss between the valley of your breasts, trailing kisses down your stomach and stopping just above the lining of your underwear. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, more than okay.” You nodded eagerly.

You exhaled a shaky breath as Gally gingerly removed your undergarment, looking back to make sure you were okay with his actions. You gripped onto the blankets tightly as you started to feel his hot breath wash over your sensitive flesh, placing kisses on the inside of your thighs, brushing over the spot you wanted him most.

You were aching with anticipation already, so when Gally finally ran his tongue up your folds, you gasped loudly and quickly become putty in his arms.

You tried not to squirm as Gally kept up a steady pace of licking up and down your lips, causing you to softly rut against him. You let out your first moan when he finally placed pressure on your aching clit, you could’ve sworn you saw stars. Never in your life had you experienced a pleasure so powerful. You didn’t even know if Gally was experienced himself, but fuck, he was doing such a good job.

“Are you okay?”

“God, yes, Gally! Please, keep going.” You whined, desperate to keep that friction against your bundle of nerves.

Gally had to hold you down as you kept involuntarily bucking your hips, keeping that delicious pressure on your clit with his tongue. You moaned loudly as he inserted a finger into your entrance slowly, the sting of him stretching you only adding to the warm pleasure on your clit. “You feel so good, Gal.” You panted, biting the skin of the back of your hand to try and stifle your loud moans.

Adding a second finger inside you and keeping up the pace with his tongue, you soon started to feel intense shocks course through you occasionally, it felt foreign but so amazing. Your moans got louder as the shocks got stronger, bringing your other hand down to hold on to Gally’s hand tightly. “Gal, I think I’m gonna-”

Your eyes closed tightly as you felt waves of electrifying pleasure run through your whole body, causing you to almost shake erratically, a mix of a grunt and moan escaping your throat.

You panted heavily as Gally smirked, coming back up to kiss you. You blushed furiously when you noticed the shine on his nose and chin. “Sorry.” You grinned sheepishly, bringing a hand up to wipe some of yourself off his face.

Gally shook his head with a smile, turning his head to kiss your hand. He gasped suddenly when you gently stroked him through his boxer briefs. “You know, you still don’t have to.” He said, holding in a groan.

“I want you to come too.” You said, your innocent sounding voice juxtaposing the not so innocent statement.

“You sure?” You answered by pulling his briefs down to his knees, giving him a soft kiss. “Okay then.” Gally smiled nervously, him pulling his briefs all the way off his body.

Gally soon lined himself up with your slick entrance. He wanted you to come first just in case you couldn’t handle his size and you had to stop, he wanted to give you the best first experience possible, even if he couldn’t have you. He wanted to give you everything, but he couldn’t bare the thought of hurting you. So, he asked one more time, “Is this okay?”

“I’ll be okay, Gally. I promise to tell you if I want to stop.” You kisses his cheek, assuring him this is what you wanted.

Gally nodded gently, slowly pushing himself in, carefully watching your facial expressions to see if you were in pain.

Your breath caught in your throat, the size of him surprising you and making you bite your lip to keep from crying out. He was big enough to the point it stung as he pushed himself in, but you knew you were strong enough to wait, so you stayed quiet about the slight ache.

Gally stopped, waiting for you to adjust. You started to grind against him, getting used to him before you nodded. “I’m okay.” You smiled. Gally started a slow pace, still scared of accidently hurting you, but you moaning in pleasure gave him the indication that you were enjoying yourself.

Gally buried his head in your shoulder as he thrusted at a faster pace, his lack of experience causing him to be close already. He groaned softly as he felt your nails dig into his back for support, but he was surprised at how nice the sting actually felt. You moaning his name is what eventually sent him over the edge, holding on tightly to your wrists as he thrusted faster. He pulled out of you, rubbing himself until he came onto your bare stomach with a loud moan.

Gally fell back down beside you with a heavy sigh, both of you sweaty panting messes. But you started giggling happily, causing Gally to giggle right along with you. “I didn’t know it would feel that good.” You said after catching your breath.

Gally grinned, pulling you close to him and laying a blanket over your naked bodies, still trying to stifle a few giggles due to the post coital high. “If jerking off gave me any indication, I had a feeling it would be even better.”

You rolled your eyes. “You have me for that now.” You joked.

“You are absolutely right.”

It felt like hours that you two just stayed there, laying there with your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowly calm down as he relaxed. You smiled sleepily as you thought about how you’d do anything for this boy, how you loved him more than anything in the whole world.


End file.
